The Louds
by Doce Espadas
Summary: Serie de historias basadas en mis capítulos favoritos de los simpsons pero con los personajes de Loud house, en las cuales Lincoln será el protagonista. Para los que aman reír.
1. Tiempo Loud 1

**Hola amigos lectores. Disculpen la demora. Este iba a ser un One-shot pero resultó demasiado largo así que lo dividí en cuatro partes. Que lo disfruten.**

 **Esta historia está basada en el capítulo de Los Simpson "El castigo del tiempo"**

* * *

Lincoln despertó tranquilamente en su cama. Estiró los brazos para desperezarse e inspiró el fresco aroma de la mañana. Se levantó, se puso su típica remera naranja y salió al pasillo. Sonrió, y no es que estuviese pasando algo divertido es solo que ver a todas sus hermanas en el pasillo simplemente lo ponía feliz.

–Buenos días.

Todas lo saludaron, algunas aun medio dormidas.

–Niños el desayuno está listo –Los llamó la señora Loud.

Todos bajaron a desayunar.

Lincoln estaba sentado en la mesa de los niños sirviéndose su _zombie brans_ en su tazón. En cuanto el delicioso cereal en forma de cerebro llegó a su boca lo invadió una agradable sensación de gusto y suspiró con los ojos cerrados.

–Lincoln ¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Lisa.

\- ¿Am?

–A juzgar por tu actitud diría que te encuentras algo distraído por alguna razón.

–Bueno verás Lisa – Respondió él sin dejar de sonreír. Toma dos rebanadas de pan en la panera y se dirige hacia la mesada de la cocina. –En mi vida eh pasado por muchos infortunios, situaciones muy vergonzosas y ridículas, pero estando aquí en mi casa desayunando con mis hermanas me doy cuenta de que… –Introduce el pan en el tostador sin dejar de verla –Soy alguien afortunado.

– ¡LINCOLN METISTE TU MANO EN EL TOSTADOR! –Gritaron las gemelas al mismo tiempo.

–AHHH –Gritó Lincoln y empezó a golpear el aparato contra la pared para sacárselo.

Finalmente, en el décimo golpe, el aparato salió disparado hacia la pared rebotó y quedó en el piso.

– ¿Están todos bien? –Les llegó a todos la voz de su madre preocupada. Detrás de ella estaban el resto de sus hijas mayores junto con su esposo. Todos se habían asustado al oír gritar a Lincoln.

–Todo bien ma. –Respondió Lincoln mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

–¡LINCOLN VOLVISTE A METERLA EN EL TOSTADOR! –Gritaron las gemelas.

\- ¡AHH!

 **Tiempo después**

Lincoln estaba en el garaje intentando arreglar el tostador. Cuando por fin pudieron sacárselo, y después de verificar que no se había lastimado, la familia vio con horror el estado de su tostadora: Había quedado toda abollada y llena de marcas. A todos en la casa Loud les gusta mucho el pan tostado, por eso estaban muy molestos con Lincoln. Su padre les dijo que llamaría a alguien para que lo arreglase, pero Lincoln decidió arreglarlo él mismo para solucionar las cosas con sus hermanas.

–JA… Terminaré de arreglar esto en un santiamén, que bueno que Lisa no le pone seguro a la puerta donde guarda sus herramientas. –Colocó una mezcla violeta sobre el aparato y…

 ** _¡KaBOOM!_**

–Bueno al menos ya sé que no necesito esto. –Dijo Lincoln después de quitarse una llave de la boca.

 **Tres explosiones, cuatro accidentes con el martillo y una electrocución más tarde**

–Ya terminé.

El pequeño niño de once años tenía una venda en la frente, llevaba puestos un algodón en la mejilla derecha debajo del ojo y no tenía un solo dedo sin al menos tres curitas. A pesar de su deplorable estado sonrió con suma satisfacción, revelando que le faltaba uno de sus dientes frontales.

–Es hora de probarlo –Declaró extrayendo pan de su bolsillo. –Lo reservaba para mi sándwich especial… Bueno podré comerlo tostado ahora.

Ciertamente el tostador se veía en buenas condiciones, inclusive más avanzado… excesivamente avanzado.

Lincoln utilizo todas las herramientas de Lisa pero no solo eso, también colocó una fuente de poder termo nuclear y utilizó unos viejos planos que encontró dentro de una caja que decía _No abrir. Y sí, estoy hablando contigo Lincoln_. Él solo se encogió en hombros y sacó unos planos muy extraños llenos de fórmulas y nombres que no entendía, estaba a punto de volverlos a poner en su sitio hasta que notó una sección con dibujos en los cuales mostraba cómo conectar el reactor nuclear.

Lleno de optimismo Lincoln cerró la tapa del tostador y colocó el pan dentro. Bajó la palanca y tan pronto como lo hizo el aparato empezó a sacudirse violentamente y fuertes rayos salieron disparados en todas las direcciones. Lincoln en un arranque de pánico sostuvo el electrodoméstico con intención de a pagarlo.

Se oyó un fuerte silbido y tanto el objeto como Lincoln desaparecieron dejando una marca de tierra quemada.

 **Corriente temporal**

-AH.

Lincoln estaba dentro de alguna especie de vórtice lleno de colores. Seguía sosteniendo el tostador mientras era arrastrado por alguna fuerza invisible.

En eso el pequeño niño notó que a su alrededor habían cientos de relojes de todo tipo. Se agachó para esquivar uno enorme de piedra de esos que funcionaban con la luz del sol, por su costado había algunos de cuerdas y otros que parecían futuristas.

–Esto es… INCREIBLE. Debo de ser el primer niño en realizar un viaje en el tiempo.

–Ni de chiste pequeño.

Lincoln giró su cabeza y quedó atónito al ver a un perro blanco con anteojos y moño.

– ¿Tú hablas?

–Correcto.

–No es lo único que hace cierto ¿Señor Peabody? –Dijo un pelirrojo de diez años como mucho y anteojos.

Lincoln se había quedado tan sorprendido con el Pero que no notó a niño hasta ahora.

El perro, que al parecer se llamaba Peabody, miró de manera severa al niño. – ¡Silencio! –Luego de eso clavó sus ojos en Lincoln. –Ahora joven ¿Se puede saber cómo llegaste a entrar en la corriente temporal?

Un niño común ya se hubiese vuelto completamente loco después de encontrarse con un perro que habla dentro de un agujero cósmico. Pero como dijo una GRAN escritor: _Cuando el misterio es demasiado impresionante no es posible desobedecer_.*

–Estaba en el garaje de mi casa intentando arreglar mi tostadora, pero por accidente creé una máquina del tiempo y la active al insertar el pan.

Una fuerte carcajada sonó a la distancia.

Los tres voltearon hacia la fuente de la risa y para su total sorpresa vieron un auto. Un DeLorean para especificar.

El vidrio delantero del conductor bajo mostrando a su conductor: Un anciano con un peinado de loco y su acompañante un adolescente que a juzgar por su cara fue él quien había reído.

– Doc. ¿Escuchó eso? –Dijo el adolescente.

–Si Marty, lo oí muy claro.

–JAJAJAJA. Y yo que creí extraño que a usted se le ocurriese como hacer un viaje después de golpearse la cabeza.

De pronto una Luz apareció en el medio y de ahí surgió… ¿Una cabina telefónica?

La puerta se abrió y surgió otro hombre elegantemente vestido. Sonrió con simpatía al verlos a todos. –Valla pero si es el señor Peabody y el buen doctor… y al parecer hay alguien nuevo.

–Que gusto es verlo doctor Who –Saludó el perro.

Un sonido extraño sonó detrás de Lincoln.

– _"Oh ¿ahora qué?"_

Dio la vuelta y el corazón por poco y se le sale por la boca. ¡Literalmente la parte delantera de un tren estaba enfrente de él!

– ¡Eureka! Al fin eh podido entrar en la corriente del tiempo.

Una vez recuperado del shock Lincoln miro una vez más el tren. Era algo impresionante y a diferencia de los otros, esa sí tenía la apariencia de una máquina del tiempo. Pero lo que más llamo su atención fue la voz que salió de adentro: Era la de un humano sin lugar a dudas pero con cierto acento pues… robótico.

Arriba del tren se abrió una escotilla y un hombre surgió sentado en una silla de ruedas sobre una plataforma.

Lincoln sintió ganas de gritar de la emoción y… oh ¿Qué rayos? – ¡Waaaa! Señor Stephen Hawking.

Efectivamente era Stephen Hawking el hombre más inteligente del mundo. Lincoln lo conocía gracias a Lisa la cual no dejaba de hablar maravillas sobre él. Una vez se presentó en Royal Woods para una convención. Ese día Lisa se comportó como una chica de su edad: corría hacia todos lados, no dejaba de sonreír y decía que estaba en el mejor lugar del mundo. Pero cuando vio y escucho al Doctor Stephen el mundo se detuvo para ella y confeso que iba a dedicar su vida a la ciencia. A Lincoln le fascinaron las demostraciones de sus últimos inventos, además siendo él adicto a los cómics ver a un hombre hablar con voz de robot le pereció lo más genial del mundo. Luego su padre le explicó el porqué. Con eso su respeto hacia el hombre se multiplicó por mil.

– ¿Quién lo diría? No soy el primero en lograrlo, pero al parecer soy famoso inclusive aquí. ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

–Soy Lincoln… Lincoln Loud –Logró responder él quien aún no se podía creer estar hablando con el Doctor Hawking.

En eso el doctor miró al resto de os acompañantes y ellos lo miraron a él.

–Creo que es un buen momento para las presentaciones.

Y así Lincoln pudo enterarse de todos. El "Doc", como lo llamaba Marty, les explicó sobre el condensador de Flujos y su misión de volver a su época. Peabody confesó que estaba tratando de enseñarle historia a su "Hijo" Sherman. El Doctor Who no quiso dar detalles sobre su misión y su explicación de la Tardis confundió mucho a Lincoln. Hawking les contó sobre su último invento: Un tren capaz de llegar a una velocidad tan grande que podía abrir una brecha espacio-temporal. Finalmente llegó el turno de Lincoln. Dijo las mismas palabras que le había dicho al señor Peabody, esta vez explicándoles cómo se había roto la tostadora en primer lugar y porqué trató de arreglarla.

Lincoln obviamente no era un experto en viajes temporales y ya le había quedado más que claro que tampoco era el primero. Pero tenía la certeza de que sí era el primer viajero del tiempo en provocar un ataque de risa.

–Así que estas aquí por intentar arreglar tu tostadora. –Dijo Hawking cuando dejó de reírse… Mejor dicho dejó de oprimir el botón de risa en su máquina.

–Yep. Eso hice. Ustedes son los expertos ¿Cómo puedo hacer para volver a casa?

Pebody se adelantó a los demás.

–Descuida Lincoln. Estuve pensando en lo que dijiste cuando la armaste. Si no me equivoco tu máquina solo realiza un viaje de ida al pasado, de ahí tardará diez segundo en cargarse y luego vuelves al presente. Solo tienes que esperar.

–Es bueno saberlo –Respondió Lincoln más animado.

El "Doc" se acercó por el otro lado.

–Es mejor que destruyas la máquina cuando vuelvas a tu época. Podrías provocar desastres severos. Fue muy irresponsable por tu parte crear semejante artefacto –Eso último lo dijo con algo de ira.

Lincoln se sintió algo mal pero Hawking intervino.

–No le hagas caso Lincoln. Solo está celoso porque un niño lograse en su primer intento una máquina del tiempo y sin siquiera intentar crear una realmente.

Ahora Lincoln no sabía si sentirse alagado o insultado.

–Además –Hawkins cambió su tono (el de su máquina) a uno más severo y miró al "Doc" –Tú no tienes derecho a reprocharle después de lo que hiciste.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Mi maquina me permitió ver ciertas anomalías. Las seguí y al parecer pude vincularlas con los lugares en los que has estado. Si alguien debe quedar prohibido de los viajes ese eres tú.

La tensión podía palparse en el aire.

El doctor giró el manubrio y quedó frente a Stephen. Aun dentro del DeLorean.

–No me está gustando el tono de su voz –Le advirtió con tono amenazante.

–Si estás buscando problemas –Le respondió –Los has encontrado.

– ¿Así? ¿Qué vas a hacer al respect…

Un guante de boxeo salió disparado desde la silla de Hawkins. Fue tan rápido que el "Doc" no pudo reaccionar y le dio de lleno en la cara. El golpe lo hizo girar el volante y apretar un botón que lo transportó a él y a Marty hacia otro tiempo.

El guante quedó colgando de un resorte.

–Soy un Hombre de ideas no de violencia, pero hasta yo admito que se siente bien darle una golpiza a los que se la merecen.

Ahora Hawking se ganó el título de segundo viajero en provocar un ataque de risa. Esta vez Lincoln los acompaño hasta que le dolieron las costillas.

Unos rayos empezaron a salir de la tostadora idénticos a los que aparecieron cuando Lincoln metió el pan. Los rayos rodearon al niño hasta formar una esfera.

– ¿Qué está pasando?

–Tu máquina finalmente ha encontrado un punto en el pasado para que aparezcas –Le explicó el doctor _Who_.

–No va a pasarme nada ¿Verdad?

Peabody se le acercó.

–No hay porque preocuparse. Aunque algo rústica, tu máquina te hará llegar en una pieza.

–Me siento mucho mejor ahora. Gracias por todo amigos. Espero volver a verlos algún día.

–Adiós Lincoln –Se despidieron todos.

En ese momento Sherman le susurró algo al señor Peabody.

– ¡OH NO! –Miró a Lincoln que estaba a punto de desaparecer –Lincoln hagas lo que hagas no…

Y Lincoln desapareció.

–Rayos. No alcancé a decirle la regla más importante de los viajes en el tiempo.

Hawking carraspeó para aclararse la garganta.

–Descuide doctor. Se nota que es un joven de buen espíritu y responsable ¿Qué daños puede causar?

* * *

 *** Esa frase es de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry de su obra maestra "El principito". Si son fanáticos de la lectura léanla.**


	2. Tiempo Loud 2

**Bueno aquí está la segunda parte. Espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

 **66 millones de años en el pasado.**

Una lagartija estaba comiendo un insecto tranquilamente cuando de pronto una esfera de Luz apareció de la nada. El reptil se asustó tanto que soltó su cena y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás. Cuando la luz se fue se lo vio a Lincoln.

– ¿Dónde… Es decir ¿Cuándo estoy?

Mira a su alrededor y quedo petrificado: Estaba en el medio de un gran valle, a la distancia vio a un animal de aspecto descomunal frente a un árbol. La criatura se paró en sus cuartos traseros, extendió el cuello, se comió las hojas del árbol y volvió a apoyar las patas delanteras en el suelo con un sonoro _"Pum"_.

Más lejos aún vio dos grandes vestías con cuernos peleándose y en el aire cientos de aves sin plumas y con picos.

Lincoln no era experto en historia. Pero si ha visto suficientes películas como para reconocer a un dinosaurio. –De acuerdo, no entres en pánico Lincoln. Recuerda lo que _Ace Savvy_ dijo tras vencer al doctor tiempo.

–" _Y recuerden niños, si alguna vez llegan a viajar en el tiempo no vallan a tocar nada porque el más mínimo cambio puede alterar el futuro como no se imaginan"._

Lincoln inspiró y exhaló hondo para relajarse. –La máquina terminará de cargarse en cualquier momento y me regresará a mi época. Solo debo quedarme quieto y no tocar nada. Sencillo – Un insecto lo picó en el cuello y él lo aplastó con furia. Luego miró con horror lo que había hecho. –Bueno, solo fue un insignificante mosquito. No puede cambiar demasiado el futuro ¿Verdad?

Un perezoso enorme que pasó junto a él se encogió en hombros y siguió su camino.

En ese momento el pan salió de la tostadora y nuevamente Lincoln fue enviado a al vórtice temporal.

 **Presente**

Lincoln apareció en el garaje y vio el desastre habitual incrementado por sus anteriores intentos por arreglar el tostador, es decir todo exactamente igual. –JA. Sabía que no podía significar gran cosa.

Dejó la tostadora en el garaje. Luego tendría que destruirla pero primero quería comer algo. Entra a la casa y ahí vio a todas sus hermanas sentadas en el sofá… Vestidas como Leni y no solo eso sino que también estaban con el peinado de Leni, los zapatos y las gafas de sol exepto por Lily que solo llevaba un pañal verde Limón. Lo raro es que la única que no se encontraba allí era Leni.

Lincoln estaba sin habla, de no ser por el color de sus cabellos y sus edades, le resultaría imposible distinguir a sus hermanas. De hecho Lola y Lana eran prácticamente iguales. – ¿Chicas?

Todas lo vieron y se asustaron.

Lori se paró de sus sitió. –Lincoln ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo vestido así? El naranja está prohibido.

– ¿Qué? Siempre estoy usando naranja.

Una sirena sonó y la casa entera quedó en silencio.

Del piso surgió un televisor gigante y al transmitir se la vio a Leni.

–Muy buen día mí querida familia ¿Cómo se encuentran?

–Elegantes y hermosos–Respondieron todas con las sonrisas más falsas que Lincoln hubiese visto en su vida.

Lincoln no entendía nada. –Leni ¿Qué estás haciendo en la tele?

Una potente alarma parecida a las de los bomberos sonó, amenazando con dejar a todos sordos.

Leni miró a su hermano y movió el dedo de un lado a otro a modo de reprimenda –Linki te atreviste a llamarme por mi nombre sin antes decir "Suprema dictadora" y ¿Eso es naranja? Creo que necesitas una releninización.

El televisor se apagó y la casa empezó a sacudirse.

Cuando el temblor se detuvo Lincoln miró hacia afuera y vio como la casa se hallaba dentro de una cúpula flotando en el aire.

Lynn le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro. –Bien hecho genio. Ahora todas tendremos que pasar por la prueba y yo que aún no me recupero de la última.

Las demás hermanas empezaron a gritarle todas a la vez.

– ¡¿Qué diablos está sucediendo?! –Gritó Lincoln.

Esa pregunta extraño a las chicas y las dejó en silencio.

Luna se le acercó algo preocupada – ¿Te sientes bien hermano?

Lincoln se levantó del suelo y las miró a todas –No. No estoy bien ¡Explíquenme qué sucede! ¿Por qué están vestidas como Leni y hacia donde nos están llevando?

Lori rodó los ojos –Lincoln ¿Literalmente vives debajo de una roca o…

–Sí, vivo bajo una roca. Dígame qué sucede –La interrumpió. Por lo general Lincoln no interrumpe a sus hermanas cuando hablan pero la situación lo sacó de sus casillas. Estaba muy confundido y necesitaba respuestas inmediatamente.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas con mucha preocupación.

Luan se agachó para estar a su altura –Lincoln ¿Acaso se te olvidó? Leni es la Ama irrefutable del universo.

– ¡¿QUE?! –Gritó Lincoln completamente shoqueado por la noticia. Luego pensó que se trataba de una broma pero nunca había visto a sus hermanas tan serias. Se dirigió hacia la ventana. _–"Esto no puede estar pasando" –_ Se repetía mentalmente. Cuando miro hacia afuera por poco y sus ojos se salen de sus cuencas.

La ciudad entera estaba llena de carteles presentando ropa nueva y la modelo en cada anuncio era Leni. Una enorme pantalla mostraba los lugares más famosos del mundo como la es finge en Egipto, el monte Rushmore, la estatua de la libertad… Todas con la cara de Leni. Las tiendas de ropa estaban por todas partes. Las mujeres en todos lados vestían el mismo atuendo que Leni y los hombres colores que combinaban.

–Oh rayos ¿Qué eh echo?

La casa entró en una cúpula aún más grande. Si la memoria de Lincoln no le fallaba en ese lugar antes estaba el centro comercial con sus típicos carteles de ventas y mensajes de para comprar. Lo que leyó antes de entrar no le gustó para nada…

 _Reincorporación con estilo_

Una vez dentro unos guardias con trajes especiales verde limón y plataformas los condujeron hacia un elevador y de ahí subieron hasta estar en el nivel superior.

Leni estaba firmando unos documentos cuando la puerta se abrió. Al ver quiénes eran dejó la pluma aun lado e hizo una señal a sus guardias para que la dejasen a solas con Lincoln. –Conque naranja ¿eh?

A pesar de su sonrisa y su expresión Lincoln sintió como si lo acabasen de condenar a muerte. –Leni escucha, todo esto es un error… Yo solo, ¿Cómo te convertiste en la líder suprema del mundo?

–Primero que nada debes llamarme "Suprema dictadora" antes de decir mi nombre y en segunda ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? –Hizo un gesto con la mano para que dirigiese su atención hacia los dos imponentes cuadros detrás de ella, señaló el de su derecha en el cual una niña pequeña estaba recibiendo un papel por parte de un hombre enorme cuya palabra "aterrador" quedaba corta para describirlo. –Esta soy yo recibiendo mi diploma de la escuela de dictadores –Señaló el otro cuadro en donde estaba ella alzando el puño en el medio de una ciudad en ruinas y con cientos de hombres arrodillados a sus pies –Y ahí, fue cuando dominé al mundo con sonrisas y moda.

Lincoln se dio cuenta que se había quedado con la boca abierta. –Pe… Per… Pero Leni.

Leni se incorporó de la silla tan rápido que los objetos encima del escritorio se tambalearon. –Ya fueron tres las veces que has dicho mi nombre de esa forma. Creo que necesitas un poco de disciplina –Agarró una pequeña campana de su escritorio y la hizo sonar. Dos guardias cruzaron la puerta. –Llévenlo a la cámara doce y al resto de mis hermanas también.

Los guardias sujetaron a Lincoln y se lo llevaron de allí. Lincoln intentó resistirse pero esos sujetos eran demasiado fuertes. Al final se rindió y dejo que se lo llevasen.

Nuevamente lo condujeron hacia el elevador junto con el resto de sus hermanas. Oprimieron un botón y terminaron en el quinto piso. Cuando abrieron las puertas los llevaron a una especie de sala de cine donde había otras personas. Los esposaron a las sillas y los dejaron ahí.

En la pantalla apareció Leni con su típica sonrisa. –Come que, se ven algo tristes. Iniciaremos el proceso con una gran sonrisa –Unos ganchos aparecieron por detrás de cada silla y tiraron de los labios de las personas obligándolos a sonreír. –Relájense los ganchos hacen todo el trabajo.

Lincoln sentía que le estaban arrancando la cara. Miro a todos lados buscando ayuda pero todos estaban en la misma situación. A su derecha estaba Lynn, tan pronto sus ojos se encontraron los de ella lo vieron con ira.

– ¿Y tú de qed ted edtad rienddo Lidcold?

Diez minutos de sufrimiento más tarde se lo veía a Lincoln masajeándose los cachetes. Ahora estaba usando la misma camisa que en el pasado Leni le había regalado como herencia o tal vez presente ¿Quién sabe? –Oahu. Duele mucho.

Leni estaba en un podio con un micrófono en la mano. –Muy bien mis queridos esclavos. Sé que están agotados y por eso pasaremos al tratamiento especial de relajación: Un vaso de Leche tibia, una siesta…

–Menos mal.

–Y una Lobotomía frontal– Concluyó Leni

– ¡¿Una LoboQUÉ frontaQUÉ?!

–No es tan malo Lincoln –Dijo Clyde apareciendo a su izquierda. –Te meten unos tubos en la nariz y dejan que te quedes con tu cachito de cerebro mira –Le muestra un frasco con un pedazo de su cerebro flotando en una sustancia verdosa. –Hola amiguito… chuchy chuchy ¿Ese es tu amigo Lincoln?

Las gemelas estaban detrás de él con sus respectivos frascos, sonrieron mientras les caía un chorro de baba. –Anímate Lincoln.

Lincoln retrocedió horrorizado por lo que veía pero chocó contra alguien. Volteó y vio al resto de sus hermanos con las mismas expresiones.

–Es linnnndooooo –Dijeron todas.

– ¡Noooo! –Gritó Lincoln y salió corriendo.

Por tercera vez se oyó una alarma, una reja enorme se levantó surgiendo desde adentro una jauría de perros con gafas de sol blancas. Los animales chorreaban saliva y en cuanto vieron a Lincoln se lanzaron hacia él.

 _–"No hay que ser un genio para saber que esos caninos no buscaban que les acaricie la panza"-_ Pensó Lincoln y se echó a correr pero las bestias eran demasiado rápidas y lo estaban alcanzando. Entonces vio una escotilla de ventilación similar a en las que Lucy utiliza para esconderse pero esta daba hacia abajo, tenía que elegir entre caer hacia abajo o dejar que los perros lo atrapasen. No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado. Corrió con sus últimas fuerzas y saltó para introducirse en el ducto de ventilación. –AHHHHH. –Estaba cayendo sin control hasta que impactó con algo suave. Cuando abrió los ojos se halló en un canasto enorme de ropa sucia. –Bueno pudo ser peor.

Del ducto se oyó un ruido extraño como si algo fuese cayendo pero muy despacio.

Lincoln levantó la cara solo para ser golpeado por una montaña de calzones y tangas sucias. –Oh, por favor ¡Qué asco! –Salió del canasto antes de que algo más cayese encime de él, algunos de esos calzones estaban húmedos y Lincoln no quería saber por qué.

El cuarto de lavado era enorme. Del tamaño de una cancha de baloncesto. Las paredes eran blancas y el techo estaba recubierto con láminas de acero. No se veía ninguna ventana, solo una puerta pintada de amarillo. Había siete canastos más pero solo en el que había caído Lincoln estaba lleno de ropa sucia.

–Por el amor de…

Una fuerte alarma empezó a sonar.

 _–ATENCIÓN, código blanco: Tenemos un prófugo dentro del edificio. A todas las unidades disponibles, uso de fuerza permitido. Esto no es un simulacro._

Repitieron la orden como seis veces pero él no necesitó escuchar más. Oyó pasos aproximarse y por un instante consideró volver a meterse en el canasto pero su asco pudo más que su necesidad. Se paró al lado de la puerta y esperó.

La puerta se abrió, un par de guardias entraron y empezaron a revisar los canastos. Los dos portaban armas muy avanzadas.

Lincoln estaba detrás de la puerta que había quedado abierta. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos y contuvo la respiración. Rezaba porque los latidos de su corazón solo los pudiese oír él.

De milagro los tipos se encogieron en hombros y se fueron. El último cerró la puerta.

Lincoln dejó salir todo el aire que guardaba – _"Gracias al cielo. Al fin un poco de suerte."_ –Su estómago rugió con fuerza. Con todos los problemas en los que se había metido no se dio cuenta de que aún no había desayunado. Buscó con la mirada por si a alguien se le había olvidado su almuerzo pero nada. Entonces notó que había otro canasto en la esquina, no le habría prestado mucha atención de no ser por el cartel en la pared…

 _Objetos prohibidos_

Se acercó con curiosidad. Lo que vio adentro lo hizo saltar de la alegría. – ¡Mi camisa naranja! –Tomó la camisa y la abrasó como si fuese un ser vivo –Te extrañé tanto amiga. –Arrojó la verde limón a uno de los cestos vacíos y se puso la suya. Definitivamente el naranja es su color. Notó una molestia en el bolsillo a la altura de sus pectorales. Recordó algo importante. Buscó desesperado el bolsillo –" _Por favor que no se lo hayan comido ¡Aleluya!"_ –Sacó su preciada rebanada de pan pero notó algo importante – _"No lo puedo creer ¡No está tostado! ¿Estuvo dentro de esa máquina que lanza rayos y no se tostó nada? Condenada máquina… De… de…"_ –Abrió los ojos como platos. – _"¡Eso es! La máquina del tiempo, si logro llegar a ella puedo regresar al pasado y arreglar todo esto"._

Y con esa idea guardó el pan en su bolsillo y se dispuso a salir. Si la memoria no le falla, su casa junto con el garaje se encuentran en la planta baja.

–Hora de poner en marcha la operación: _Regresar al pasado para arreglar el futuro que arruiné con mi tostadora y pensar en un nombre más corto para la operación._

Abrió la puerta y se asomó para ver mejor. No había moros en la costa, de hecho no había absolutamente nada solo un corredor con las paredes pintadas de verde manzana. Caminó a paso firme siempre revisando que no hubiese nadie a la vuelta de la esquina o detrás de él. Finalmente encontró unas escaleras que conducían al nivel inferior, estaba a punto de bajar pero oyó voces provenientes de abajo, asomó la cabeza y la regresó de inmediato ¡El piso estaba lleno de gente! No había forma de cruzar y pasar desapercibido.

– _"Piensa Lincoln. Piensa"_. –Miró alrededor buscando algo y entonces notó el tacho de basura al lado de él. – _"¡Bingo!"_

 **Plata baja**

Había diez guardias revisando la casa en busca de objetos peligrosos o prohibidos por su líder suprema. En eso uno parado en frente del garaje vio algo acercarse y le hizo una señal a su compañero. Los dos apuntaron con sus armas al objeto.

– ¡Alto en el nombre de la Suprema dictadora Leni Loud!

Se detuvo en frente de los guardias.

Estos observaron el tacho de basura durante un momento.

– ¿Qué significa esto?

–Saludos soy _Limpiador higiénico de espacios y moda_ diseñado para limpiar los residuos de la gente y criticar o algar su apariencia de acuerdo a los estándares de la suprema dictadora Leni. –El contenedor dio una vuelta completa y agregó –A parecer no hay mugre aquí y están cumpliendo con la vestimenta. Por cierto, buen corte de cabello señor. –Dijo lo último dirigiéndose al guardia de la derecha sin casco.

–Oh muchas gracias. –Sonrió el guardia encantado mientras se arreglaba el cabello. –Es bueno ver que alguien lo note. –Dijo lo último mirando con cierto enojo a su compañero. Este solo se encogió en hombros.

–De nada, con su permiso caballeros eh detectado una sustancia desagradable salir de ese garaje. Debo limpiarlo inmediatamente.

–Oh, por supuesto.

Los dos lo dejan pasar sin sospechar nada.

– _"No puedo creer que esto enserio haya funcionado"._ –Pensaba Lincoln dentro del basurero mientras se acercaba al tostador. Su plan original era arrastrarse por las paredes dentro del tacho y detenerse cada vez que alguien lo viese para pasar desapercibido, pero muchos lo detuvieron en el camino a sí que atinó a hacerse pasar por un robot limpiador, obviamente en lugar de pasar inadvertido atrajo las miradas de muchos así que paso a hablar sobre cosas como la apariencia y los gustos. En el edificio, toda la gente que trabaja ahí se parece en cierta forma a Leni por eso decidió recurrir a las mismas frases que utiliza con ella para que lo deje en paz.

Resultó mejor de lo que esperaba.

Cuando los elogiaba se centraban tanto en ellos que lo dejaban en paz como esos guardias. Una mujer estuvo a punto de tirar un café caliente encima de él pero atinó a decirle que tenía un grano en la frente, la pobre se cubrió la cara con ambas manos dejando caer el café al piso y salió corriendo sin dejar de repetir "Soy un monstruo horrible". Un hombre de altura descomunal lo frenó de golpe y parecía que estaba a punto de patearlo pero él le dijo que tenía una araña en el hombro, el sujeto gritó como niña y se tiró al suelo gritando "Quitenmela". Dejó a ese tipo solo y finalmente llego a la plata baja. La visión de su garaje echo un desastre fue lo más hermoso que hubiese visto.

–Oye espera. –Lo llamó un guardia.

Lincoln se detuvo de golpe ¿Lo habían descubierto? Vio como abrían la tapa del contenedor y arrojaron algo con un líquido que le dio de lleno en la cara.

–Ese batido de calabaza y miel no me gustó. –Se quejó el guardia y volvió a su puesto sin mirar atrás.

Lincoln salió del contenedor y se limpió la cara con un trapo. Dirigió una mirada hacia donde estaban los guardias. – _"Después me enojaré por esto, primero tengo que arreglar el futuro"_. –Sacó el pan de su bolsillo, lo metió en la tostadora y bajó la palanca.

 **Pasado. Era de los dinosaurios.**

Lincoln apareció en el mismo lugar de antes. –Muy bien. Ahora sí no voy a tocar nada. –Notó que tenía una gota de ese batido en el pelo, se lo sacudió con violencia y muchas gotas cayeron encima de un hormiguero.

Muchas hormigas salieron y empezaron a tomar el dulce brebaje.

–Rayos.

El pan salió (Sin estar tostado) y regresó a Lincoln a su tiempo.

 **Presente.**

Lincoln apareció nuevamente en su cochera y no vio ni a los guardias, ni el edificio de detención de Leni. Solo su hogar y el vecindario sin cambios.

–Al menos pude cambiar el futuro. Ba, este futuro o presente no puede ser peor que el anterior ¿Verdad?

* * *

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. La tercera parte será aun más larga y más graciosa. Por favor díganme si hubo algo que no les aya gustado.**


	3. Tiempo Loud 3

Entró a su casa con la tostadora y esta vez no vio a sus hermanas. Mejor así, estaba demasiado cansado tanto física como mental mente para otra sorpresa, además el hambre lo estaba matando.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Arriba de la mesada había una canasta llena de fruta, dejó la tostadora en la mesa de los niños y tomó una manzana de aspecto jugoso. En cuanto la mordió su boca se llenó con un sabor amargo y seco, fue tan desagradable que escupió todo al piso y soltó la manzana, pero aún podía sentir ese espantoso sabor. Desesperado abrió la llave del grifo hasta el tope sin conseguir que el agua saliese, trató de seguir girando pero nada, entonces giró la otra del agua caliente pero con el mismo resultado.

Siguió escupiendo hasta que se le ocurrió otra idea, miro la nevera y la abrió con la esperanza de encontrar agua, jugo u otra comida, lo que sea con tal de quitarle ese horrible sabor de la boca. Dentro de la heladera solo había recipientes vacíos y ni siquiera salía frío.

– ¡Rayos! –Gritó frustrado.

Durante un minuto Lincoln se la pasó juntando saliva y escupiendo, entonces vio un repasador colgado de la manija del horno. Lo sujetó y empezó a frotarse la lengua, estaba tan desesperado por quitarse ese gusto.

Cuando por fin se tranquilizó trató de encontrar el sentido de todo esto, solo consiguió confundirse todavía más. Para empezar ¿Cómo es posible que una manzana tenga un sabor tan asqueroso?

Miró la fruta que había arrojado al suelo. La levantó con una mano y descubrió que tenía un agujero ahí en donde la había mordido. Por fuera se veía como una manzana pero por dentro estaba hueca y parecía ser de… de…

Lincoln la olfateó.

–Esto es de… ¿Cera?

Bueno eso explica el sabor, pero no todo lo demás. Si la memoria no le falla, sus padres nunca compraron fruta f por miedo a que Lily o alguna de las mascotas se la tragase. Además de eso, no alcanzaba a comprender el por qué no salió agua del grifo, su casa no es exactamente una vivienda excelente pero al menos nunca se habían quedado sin agua, por el contrario cuando se rompía una canilla el principal problema era que dejase de salir.

Lincoln dejó la manzana falsa arriba de la mesada, se agachó y levantó las cortinas debajo del grifo. No había un solo tubo conectado a las llaves o uno para desagotar el agua debajo de la pileta. Se incorporó más confundido que antes.

– ¿Acaso, Lana desarmó todo? No, tiene que ser otra cosa.

Miró la nevera abierta dejando ver los recipientes vacíos. Su madre siempre hacia las compras tamaño triple-súper-gigante por eso la comida nunca falta. Lo que es más, no estaba encendida a pesar de encontrarse enchufada. Caminó hacia las teclas de las luces y las encendió todas, pero nada.

– _"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"_.

Lincoln tenía un mal presentimiento, es obvio que cambió el futuro de nuevo, sin embargo no tenía sentido ¿Por qué nada en su casa funciona? Lo raro es que todo se hallaba reluciente, como si fuera nuevo y aún más raro todo estaba tranquilo… demasiado tranquilo. La tranquilidad en la casa Loud no era normal y Lincoln había estado gritando en la cocina pero ninguna de sus hermanas había ido hacia allí. Después de pensarlo mucho, llego a la conclusión de que posiblemente su familia no viviese allí y esta fuese una casa lista para vender o algo parecido. Sí, eso tenía que ser.

Y entonces vio por la ventana.

– ¡Lucy!

Era ella no había duda, estaba de espaldas a él pero por su pelo pudo reconocerla. Gracias al cielo, no hablar con otro ser humano lo estaba volviendo Loco. Salió corriendo al patio y la abrasó por detrás. La cabeza de Lucy se desprendió de su cuerpo y calló al suelo.

– ¡Ah! –Gritó Lincoln y dio un salto hacia atrás completamente espantado, pero luego notó que solo era un maniquí con la apariencia de Lucy y se tranquilizó. –Ufff, menos mal. Un momento ¿Por qué hay una Lucy falsa en el jardín?

Obviamente no esperaba que el maniquí respondiese a su pregunta, así que decidió salir a la calle. Lo que vio no lo tranquilizo en absoluto. Afuera solo había maniquís con las apariencias de sus demás hermanas y vecinos. Lincoln no los había visto antes porque salió del garaje por la puerta trasera y entró a la casa con intención de comer. Uno con la apariencia del señor gruñón estaba sentado en su pórtico leyendo el diario, a la distancia vio a "Clyde" cruzando la calle con sus "padres", los suyos estaban dentro de la van familiar junto con "Lily", "Lana", "Lisa", "Lola" y "Leni", "Lynn" estaba preparada para patear un balón, "Lori" hablaba con "Bobby" en la calle, y "Luna" y "Luan" conversaban debajo de un árbol. Lincoln retrocedió espantado, su mente intentaba encontrar la razón de todo esto… Y entonces se le ocurrió una cosa.

– _"¿No será que este lugar sea…"_

Una sirena sonó por todo el vecindario.

– _Atención a todo el personal. La detonación del misil SM454 iniciará en diez segundos. Favor de colocarse sus anteojos protectores._

–¡LO SABÍA, ES UN CAMPO DE PRUEBA! –Gritó histérico. Él es un fanático de los cómics y por esa razón conocía los escenarios de pruebas para misiles nucleares en donde luego, gracias a la radiación, surgían súper-héroes. Por suerte tenía el suficiente sentido común como para saber que eso (Tristemente) solo ocurre en los cómics.

– _Nueve segundes para la detonación_.

–Oh, dios mío.

Lincoln entró corriendo a la casa, tenía que activar la máquina cuanto antes si no quería convertirse en polvo. Cuando entró notó a otro maniquí sentado en el sofá con las piernas arriba.

–No… Puede… Ser.

El muñeco era él mismo leyendo un cómics. El perecido resultaba escalofriante para Lincoln y más aún por un detalle.

– ¿Por qué mi muñeco está leyendo en ropa interior igual que lo aria yo? No, mejor no quiero saber.

– _Seis segundos para la detonación_.

–No tengo tiempo para esto –Se recordó a sí mismo. Corrió a la cocina y encontró su tostadora donde la había dejado.

– _Cinco segundos_.

La tomó con manos apresuradas y se le cayó al piso.

– ¡Rayos!

– _Cuatro._

Levantó el aparato y se dispuso a activarlo con el corazón latiendo a mil.

– _Tres._

Intentó activarlo pare la caída había deformado la palanca y no podía bajar.

– ¡No! Por favor, no me hagas esto. –Gritó al borde del llanto.

– _Dos._

Le dio un golpe contra la mesa logrando ajustarla.

– _Uno_.

Lincoln bajó la palanca.

– _Cero._

Y Lincoln desapareció.

Una Luz iluminó todo el vecindario, los muñecos se prendieron fuego al instante y un segundo después una fuerte explosión desintegró todo. Al finalizar solo quedo un cráter veinte veces mayor al gran cañón.

Lincoln apareció ileso en el pasado de nuevo.

–Cielos, estuvo cerca. –Fue tanto su alivio que se sentó en césped. Ahora sí, se quedaría bien quieto como niño bueno sin tocar nada.

Escucho una respiración a su espalda, lentamente giró la cabeza encontrándose con el hocico de un tiranosaurio Rex adulto. Por milagro el dinosaurio estaba dormido y no daba muestras de despertar pronto.

Lincoln no quería tentar a la suerte, así que se levantó con el mayor de los sigilos y retrocedió lentamente siempre cuidando de no pisar nada importante. Por poco pisa un escarabajo pero el insecto pasó sin sufrir el menor daño.

–Ufff.

El tiranosaurio despertó de golpe por el suspiro, tan pronto como vio a Lincoln se incorporó sobre sus catas y lanzó un poderoso rugido.

– ¿Enserio? Vamos, denme un condenado respiro. ¡Ah! –Gritó y corrió hacia una selva con el Rex pisándole los talones. En el camino se metió bajo un árbol para esquivar al reptil, saltó un charco y se alejó de cualquier cosa que pudiese romper sin dejar de repetir "No debo tocar, no debo tocar nada, No". Saltó unos arbustos consiguiendo despistar al depredador.

El animal siguió buscando con la mirada a Lincoln y el olfato, pero la vegetación era demasiado espesa y había demasiados olores en el aire. Lanzó otro rugido y se fue.

Lincoln suspiró aliviado y sintiendo el corazón en la garganta. Vio que estaba en la orilla del mar completamente solo y se dejó caer exhausto.

 _Splash_

Se levantó al sentir que había aplastado algo con su trasero. Miró y se agarró los pelos con ambas manos.

– ¡Soy un idiota! Maté al primer pez que salía a la superficie.

Justo después de decir eso el pan salió y lo regresó a su época.

Apareció en la cocina de su casa.

–Mmm, al parecer según sea el lugar en donde desaparezca será luego donde apareceré. No pienso caer de nuevo. –Juró Lincoln y esta vez se llevó consigo su máquina. Eso era lo mejor, hasta estar convencido de haber vuelto a su tiempo la llevaría a todas partes, de esa forma, si todo se tornaba feo estaría preparado para salir.

Salió de su casa. Afuera no había maniquíes pero tampoco gente viva.

El estómago de Lincoln rugió con fuerza, tenía demasiada hambre. Entró nuevamente a su hogar siempre vigilando cada esquina por si aparecía algo extraño o peligroso. Una vez dentro, fue la cocina y por más extraño que le resultase sintió unos enormes deseos de comer una manzana. Agarró una arriba de la mesa y tras comprobar que fuese real se la comió ¡Que placer sintió!

–Que rico ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

De pronto la casa tembló con fuerza y el techo se levantó mostrando a una figura.

Una vez Lincoln tuvo una especie de visión en la cual gracias a un descuido suyo todas y cada una de sus hermanas cambiaron de forma radical. De todas ellas, Lily fue la que más cambio al volverse un gigante. Como la que se veía ahora.

– ¡Lily! Otra vez no.

– ¿Lily qué haces? –Preguntó Lana apareciendo detrás de ella. Entonces se percató de Lincoln. –WO ¡Lola! Mira lo que encontró Lily.

–Déjame adivinar ¿Popo? –Dijo Lola, con sarcasmo.

–No, mira este insecto se parece mucho a Lincoln.

–Oye ¡Es cierto! –Gritó muy animada y se arrodilló para verlo.

Lana levantó el puño y miró a Lola. – ¿Lo matamos?

–Claro. –Respondió ella con simpleza y levantó el puño también.

– ¡Ahhh! –Gritó Lincoln que se había quedado callado hasta entonces. Activó la máquina y desapareció.

Esta vez volvió a aparecer en la selva. Su pobre corazón latía a mil por hora y le costaba respirar. –Si sigo así, me dará un ataque.

Un árbol callo detrás de él mostrando al ismo rex que intentó comérselo y por su cara volvería a intentarlo.

– ¡Oh, no!

Esta vez el dinosaurio fue más rápido y lo pisó con una de sus patas. Lincoln quedó con la cabeza mirando hacia arriba entre dos de las tres garras. Por fortuna no se fracturó nada pero el peso lo dejó completamente atrapado.

El rex abrió la boca y se acercó a su presa.

Lincoln intentó luchar pero era inútil, en un último intento por salir tomo mucho aire y trató de llegar a su máquina, sus pulmones se llenaron con el polvo que levantó el dinosaurio cuando lo pisó. Tosió una par de veces y al final estornudó dentro de la boca del reptil. Sintió como todo el peso del animal se desvanecía, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad y salió arrastrándose.

El Rex se paró en toda su altura, con los ojos abiertos al máximo y respirando por la nariz.

– ¡Achu! –Estornudó y calló al suelo muerto.

Un velociraptor que pasaba cerca olfateó el aire y al igual que el rex estornudó y murió. Los pterodáctilos en el aire estornudaron y cayeron al suelo. Del océano surgieron burbujas y pronto aparecieron animales acuáticos en la superficie flotando sin vida. Por todas parte los dinosaurios estornudaban y luego morían sin remedio como una especie de dominó de muerte.

Lincoln se había quedado quieto como una estatua cuando el rex calló muerto y lentamente su expresión fue cambiando al horror al ver la muerte que se extendía hasta el horizonte y más allá.

–Esto, se va a poner feo. –Dijo con mucho miedo y volvió al presente.

Ahora había aparecido en la cocina si… Pero no podía ser su cocina. Era más bien la cocina de algún restaurante de cinco estrellas, con mesadas de mármol, utensilios de cocina fina y tres heladeras con puertas trasparentes dejando ver toda clase de jamones, postres y otros platos que hicieron a Lincoln salivar solo de verlos. Oyó unas risas provenientes detrás de la puerta y se acercó con cautela. Pasando la puerta estaba el living más impresionante que Lincoln hubiese visto en su corta vida y eso que una vez Leni le mostró fotos de los salones del palacio de Versalles. Toda su familia estaba desayunando en la sala, su padre estaba de traje y tenía una melena espectacular muy bien arreglada y su madre llevaba joyas en el pelo haciéndola ver como una reina. Los dos se veían diez años más jóvenes de lo que en realidad eran pero no por cirugías sin de forma natural.

Sus hermanas estaban como cuando Lincoln imaginó la mesa de los grandes. Todas estaban muy arregladas, las más pequeñas también estaban en la misma mesa, no vio a Lily pero si al resto. Las menores comían con unas educaciones propias de princesas. Lola hablaba sobre lo lindo que está el día y Lana la escuchaba sin interrumpirla y con genuino interés. Lisa estaba con el cabello suelto y peinado hacia atrás, no llevaba sus lentes puestos en su lugar tenia lentes de contacto, se veía sumamente hermosa y Lucy seguía con su cabello negro y lago pero dejaba al descubierto uno de sus ojos.

Las hermanas mayores… Pues… Eran diosas.

Lincoln sabía que sus hermanas son lindas, es más sus compañeros de la escuela, tanto grandes como chicos, le preguntaban al menos una vez a la semana si alguna está buscando novio o qué les gusta, es muy molesto de hecho pero cuando conocían a los Loud salían corriendo como aquella vez que él intentó hacer una piyama da.

Lori, Leni y Luna no estaban tan diferentes, Luna conservaba su maquillaje solo que más arreglada y las otras dos tenían el pelo más largo. Luan se veía increíble, no llevaba puestos los frenos y tenía el pelo suelto. Lynn era la única que conservaba su peinado de siempre solo que mejor arreglado y su ropa seguía siendo atlética pero más femenina.

Lori fue la primera en notar su presencia, dejó los cubiertos sobre su plato y se limpió con la servilleta antes de hablar.

–Lincoln, que bueno que bajaste ¿Dormiste bien?

Lincoln se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer y no por el aspecto de su familia, sino por Lori, por lo usual ella suele ser sarcástica y condescendiente hacia él pero ahora se veía muy feliz de verlo e inclusive le había preguntado cómo descansó.

–Yo… Bien, supongo.

Leni lo miró con algo de duda. –Oh Lincky, ¿Te sientes bien, hay algo que te preocupe? Creo que necesitas una aspirina te vez pálido.

– _"¿Es idea mía o Leni se ve menos Leni?"_

Todos los demás en la mesa dejaron su desayuno y su charla para prestarle atención a Lincoln.

Su madre se levantó de su sitio. – ¿Te ocurre algo?

–No, es solo que… Todos ustedes se ven increíbles. Mamá estás tan delgada, papá tu pelo está súper y chicas se ven muy lindas.

A todos les pareció muy bonito y algo tierno lo que dijo Lincoln. Cada uno le agradeció a su modo y lo invitaron a que se sentara en la mesa.

Lincoln aceptó. La verdad se estaba muriendo de hambre desde que toda la locura de la tostadora comenzó. La mesa estaba llena de huevos, salchichas, cereales de todo tipo hasta sus favoritos al lado de unos en forma de cráneos, panceta de cerdo cocinada, manteca, panqueques y muchos dulces. Lincoln sintió que había llegado al paraíso. Se sentó al lado e Lynn.

–Oye espero que vengas a mi práctica de mañana como prometiste.

– ¿Cómo?

– ¿Lo olvidaste? –Preguntó Lynn con más tristeza que enojo.

–No jamás, solo no te escuche bien –Se apresuró a responder él, no es bueno hacer enojar a Lynn.

–Me asustaste, pensé que te habías olvidado. –Dijo Lynn con alivio pero aun un poco molesta. –Dos por esa.

Lincoln se preparó para los golpes. Sintió un toque suave en su mejilla y otro igual que le siguió. Giró la cabeza hacia Lynn sin poder crear lo que había hecho.

–Ja j aja, ahora tienes "gérmenes de chica".

Lincoln no salía de su asombro – _"¿Lynn acaba de besarme en la mejilla?"_ –De todas sus hermanas Lynn nunca sobresalió por ser la más afectuosa. Esto no quiere decir que no demuestre cariño hacia sus hermanas o hacia él pero la parte de los besos nunca fue su fuerte.

En ese momento Luan dijo un chiste tan gracioso que todos se rieron a más no poder y Luna una vez terminado su desayuno dijo algo sobre "Sentirse inspirada", sacó un violín y comenzó a tocar una melodía armónica y feliz a la vez.

– _"Casa bonita, padres que se ven bien, Lori no es sarcástica, Leni más perspicaz, Luna más tranquila, Luan más graciosa, Lynn más afectuosa, Lucy menos terrorífica, Lola y lana se llevan mejor, Lisa actúa y se ve como una niña de su edad y Lily… Esperen ¿Y Lily?"._

Las puertas del otro lado se abrieron dejando pasar Lily que caminaba en dos patas con dignidad pero con toda la ternura de un bebé.

Su mamá se levantó de la silla y alzó a Lily logrando que esta riera. –Mi pequeña damita. Vamos a ver como lo hiciste. –Cruzó la misma puerta que antes había cruzado Lily con ella en sus brazos.

Después de un tiempo Lincoln estaba por preguntar a dónde fueron pero oyó como si alguien estuviese corriendo. Se abrieron las puertas de nuevo y su madre se detuvo alzando a Lily arriba de su cabeza.

– ¡Lily lo logró, el baño esta impecable!

El comedor se llenó de gritos y ovaciones hacia la bebe.

Lincoln quedo con la boca abierta.

– _"¿Lily sabe ir al baño sola?"_ –Luego sonrió – _"¡Me saqué la lotería!"._

Una vez dejaron de aplaudir a la bebita se volvieron a sentar en sus lugares. Lincoln pincho con el tenedor una salchicha y estaba por introducirla en su boca pero Luan lo llamó.

–Lincoln ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer hoy?

Todos guardaron silencio para oírlo y Lincoln se sintió ridículamente feliz por eso.

–Bueno primero voy a jugar alguno de mis vídeos juegos, luego leeré algún cómic de _Ace Savv_ y en mi cuarto o tal vez uno de mis nuevos mangas, mirare mis animes preferidos y posiblemente invite a Clyde al árcade.

Su familia lo miró como si no hubiesen entendido ni una palabra de lo que dijo. Intercambiaron una mirada entre ellas buscan alguna explicación pero nada.

– ¿Qué es un vídeo juego? –Preguntó Lori.

– ¿Qué es un cómic? –Quiso saber Leni

– ¿Quién es _Ace Savvy_? –Preguntó Luna.

– ¿Qué es un manga? –Preguntó Luan.

– ¿Anime? –Repitió Lynn como si fuese la primera vez que oía esa palabra

– ¿Quién es Clyde? –Interrogó Lucy con su voz apagada.

– ¿Arcad? –Trato de decir Lola.

–No árcade. –Corrigió Lana.

– ¿Qué es eso?

–Ni idea. –Se encogió Lana en hombros.

A Lincoln se le borró la sonrisa de la cara – ¿No conocen ninguna de esas cosas? –Fue su turno de preguntar pero esta vez con miedo.

Lisa se aclaró la garganta –Yo puedo hablar diez lenguas diferentes y mis estudios sobre las raíces del idioma me permiten descifrar algunas muertas y te puedo asegurar hermano que jamás eh oído esas palabras.

Lincoln prácticamente saltó de su silla tirándola hacia atrás y puso una cara de miedo que nunca nadie pensaría que podría tener un niño.

Eso espantó a su familia pero antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo Lincoln levantó los puños mirando hacia el cielo.

– ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE MUNDO ES ESTE?! –Y salió corriendo hacia la cocina sin dejar de gritar. – ¡AHHHHH!

 _Pum_

Al lado de la puerta que va a la cocina quedó un agujero con la imagen de Lincoln. Se oyó un zumbido y luego una pequeña explosión como si algo hubiese desaparecido.

La familia entera quedó mirando el agujero con cara de _WTF_ nivel dios.

En eso una esfera apareció del otro lado de la sala con Clyde y _Ace Savvy_ dentro. Clyde estaba con un parche en su ojo derecho y Ace tenía una mano robótica.

Lynn padre se levantó de su sitio. –Comandante Clac, que bueno verlo ¿Qué se le ofrece? –Preguntó dirigiéndose a Clyde.

–Estamos buscando a Lincoln, lo necesitamos. El emperador Sid ah formado una alianza con los dioses demoníacos, los espíritus del mas allá y otras seres con el fin de adueñarse del universo. Además de eso hemos resuelto el mapa que revela la ubicación del One piece con todos sus secretos. Lincoln ah sido nombrado líder de la expedición por sus pasadas proezas en la guerra contra Aizen y los vengadores le han dado todo su apoyo.

Lincoln apareció de nuevo en el pasado.

–Ese universo fue terrible. Espero nunca volver.

* * *

 **Ja ja ja ja.**

 **Perdón se que dije que contaría solo con tres partes. ¡Pero esto es muy gracioso! Bueno, ahora si el siguiente cap va a ser el último.**

 **Saludos y gracias por sus comentarios**


	4. Tiempo Loud 4

**Hola amigos perdòn por el retraso. Pasa que arranquè con los estudios y tuve que hacer un montón de cosas. Bueno espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

De regreso en el presente.

–Bien veamos: no hay muñecos, no hay guardias, no hay monstruos y no veo a mis hermanas. Tal vez finalmente he vuelto a mi época –Dijo con optimismo que luego desapareció para volverse una expresión de cansancio y miedo. – ¿A quién engaño? Lo arruine de nuevo –Dijo recordando cuando llegó al pasado y se le enredó una plata en el pie y luego la arrancó de raíz.

Un fuerte rugido lo sacó de su trance.

Lincoln miró con horror hacia todos lados buscando a la bestia que emitió ese sonido hasta que se dio cuenta que fue su panza. No había comido nada en el presente anterior.

– _"Comida hecha en un mundo sin animes no es comida para Lincoln Loud"._

Aun así tenía mucha hambre, primero comería algo y luego analizaría qué tiene este universo, por suerte la máquina lo hizo aparecer en la cocina y todo estaba en orden. Se preparó un tazón con cereales y fue al living para comer enzima del sofá. Era una de sus hábitos favoritos comer ahí.

Se sentó y encendió la tele, con suerte el noticiero lo ayudaría a descubrir cómo es este mundo, pero no fue el noticiero lo que vio sino a Luna y Luan charlando en un café.

 _–"Mis hermanas son estrellas de la tele, quién lo diría"._ –Pensó él fascinado.

Ese café le resultó a Lincoln muy familiar, pero no podía… Un momento... Sí, ese es el café de la serie _Friends._ Lincoln amaba esa serie, era muy divertida y a sus hermanas también la disfrutaban. Una vez intentaron recrear uno de sus episodios todos juntos, se rieron hasta que les salieron los mocos.

En la pantalla Luna miraba de manera divertida a Luan y esta solo se ruborizaba.

–Oh dios, tengo que ver esto. –Dijo Lincoln sonriendo emocionado y dejando el tazón en uno de los cojines.

Luna carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y dejó su café en la mesa. –Entonces Luan, ¿Me estás diciendo que has estado saliendo con tu novio por más de tres años y aún no se han acostado? ¡Es más, sigues siendo virgen!

 _Sonido de risa._

Luan la miró con ira –Disculpa Luna ¿Te importaría decirlo con más fuerza? Creo que no te oyeron en… ¡Australia!

 _Risa más fuerte._

Un hombre en la barra levantó su cerveza. –Yo soy australiano, y las escuché fuerte y claro.

 _Risa aún más fuerte._

Lincoln se empezó a reír como loco olvidando todas sus desventuras pasadas. La verdad necesitaba reír. – _"Si la música y los chites fallan pueden dedicarse a actuar, tienen mucho talento"._

El canal pasó a comerciales.

Lincoln miró el control en su mano y luego la tele. – ¿Será posible? –Apretó el botón para ir a otro canal.

El título decía _El programa más visto del mundo._ Leni apareció para dar el reporte del clima y la verdad lo estaba dando muy bien pero Lincoln no entendía porque era el más visto. No había nada que sobresaliese.

Entonces Leni tropezó con un cable en el suelo y se le calló el micrófono, se agachó para recogerlo dándole un regalo de vista a su hermano.

– ¡Hay Leni! Se te ven las… No quería ver eso.

Cambió de canal.

Ahora vio a Lola y Lana en la sala de un hotel jugando a las cartas. Del otro lado estaba Lori en un puesto de dulces, por lo visto trabajaba ahí y estaba charlando con Bobby que por su uniforme Lincoln dedujo que era… ¿Un salvavidas?

– ¿Y esto, qué es?

La tele se centró en Lola que miraba a la pareja detrás de ella gracias a un espejo encima de la cabeza de Lana. –Todo salió a la perfección hermana. Ahora Lori y Bobby están juntos para siempre –Dijo primero con orgullo y luego juntando las manos de manera romántica y mirando hacia arriba de forma soñadora.

–Y que lo digas. Mi idea fue todo un éxito.

Lola giró la cabeza para ver a su gemela tan rápido que hizo sonar su cuello y puso los brazos en jarra – ¿A qué te refieres con "tú" idea? Fui yo la que preparó el escenario y consiguió que se hiciera la magia, tú solo trajiste esa manada de perros contigo y los dejaste destruirlo todo.

–Admito que no fue una de mis mejores ideas, pero gracias a eso los dos se encontraron en la misma mesa.

–Intentando huir de las bestias.

–Oh vamos, no me dirás que no te pareció divertido. –Le dijo con burla.

–Yo nunca diría eso.

Las dos se rieron, la verdad fue todo un espectáculo.

–Así que fueron ustedes ¿eh?

Las gemelas se congelaron en su sitio. Reconocían ese tono autoritario y amenazante.

Lola puso su mejor cara de inocencia y se giró para ver a un hombre mayor afroamericano con bigote y pelo negro.

Lincoln en el sillón miró a ese sujeto, fue el mismo que lo echó a él y a sus hermanas de la tienda por el escándalo que armaron cuando él quiso conseguir _zombie brans_. Ahora llevaba puesto un traje con corbata roja y una identificación en el pecho, por lo que Lincoln dedujo que trabajaba en el hotel o era el…

–Señor gerente, que gusto verlo. Debo decir que hoy se ve increíble. –Dijo Lola explotando toda su ternura.

–No trate de cambiar el tema señorita. Por culpa de las dos el baile quedó totalmente arruinado.

 _–"Hasta en la tele es un gruñón"_. Pensaba Lincoln.

– ¿Qué es lo que va a hacernos? –Preguntó Lana con miedo.

La tele mostró un cartel en blanco con las palabras "Dos horas después" en negro y luego se las vio a las gemelas limpiando todo el salón de baile. Lola se ocupaba de las mesas y Lana de los " _regalitos_ " que dejaron los perros.

–Con que, mejor idea ¿Eh? –Dijo Lola mirando a su gemela.

–Ya cállate, al menos tú no tienes que ocuparte de la popo. Cielos ¿Qué comieron estos perros? –Decía mientras limpiaba con una pala, pero luego vio algo que la horrorizo. – ¡Ah eso está vivo!

El programa terminó mostrando el título "Lola y Lana. Gemelas en acción".

–Tiene sentido.

Puso Nickelodeon y ahí vio a Lily junto con otros bebes intentando alcanzar unas galletas. A juzgar por el aspecto de los niños y de la casa solo podía tratarse de…

 _Ya volvemos con: "Lily, aventuras SIN pañales"_

–JAJAJAJAJAJA. –Reía Lincoln a todo pulmón, ese programa le queda como anillo al dedo a Lily.

Cambió al canal de deportes. Como esperaba, la vio a Lynn jugando béisbol en una liga juvenil. Ella golpeó la pelota con todas sus fuerzas y esta se elevó sin para hasta traspasar las gradas. Lynn corrió logrando cruzar todas las bases y la multitud dio un grito apoyándola. Esos gritos de alegría y euforia se convirtieron en horror cuando todos se dieron cuenta de que la pelota le había dado al presidente en la frente. Este se había quedado absorto mirando jugar a Lynn al igual que el resto y no se percató de que la pelota se dirigía hacia él.

–Rayos, eso dejará una marca.

Empezó a pasar por todos los canales buscando a sus dos últimas hermanas y efectivamente las encontró juntas, pero no como habría esperado.

Se la veía a Lucy montada sobre un pony rosa con melena esponjosa y de un rosa aún más fuerte mientras ambas le cantaban a otros ponis sobre la amistad. Lucy cantaba con una voz aguda e infantil y sonreía como un sol. Lisa estaba junto a ella sobre otro pony color púrpura con melena de colores Lila.

Fue tan bochornosa mente tierno que Lincoln sintió ganas de vomitar un arco-iris de la ternura. Pero se limitó a negar con la cabeza incrédulo. –Bueno no sabría decir si este universo es mejor o peor pero al menos nada malo me ha pasado.

Tocaron el timbre.

Lincoln se levantó de un salto y al abrir la puerta se encontró con su mejor amigo Clyde. Este traía puesta una camisa de baloncesto roja, no llevaba anteojos y su pelo estaba peinado hacia arriba como si fuese un tubo. Antes de preguntar lo obvio, fue atropellado desde atrás por todas las mascotas de la casa, algunas de Lana y un cerdo que luego se acercó a él y le lamió la mejilla antes de retomar su camino afuera.

–Viejo, ¿Te dolió? –Preguntó Clyde mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

–Si mucho.

–Hoy tenemos nuestro juego contra los mayores no quiero que mi amigo falte.

–Más te vale ir, cabeza de balón. –Intervino una voz diferente.

Lincoln se encontró con Ronnie Anne. Su aspecto era aún más raro que el de Clyde: Llevaba un vestido rosa sobre una camisa blanca y un gran moño de color rosa en su cabello. El cabello negro lo llevaba en coletas largas hacia los lados sin ningún lazo para cabello visible, y una sola ceja negra. _–"Un segundo… Esto me resulta muy familiar pero no sé de dónde"._

– ¡CORTE!

Apareció un hombre enorme cruzando por la acera que a juzgar por su cara fue él quien gritó. –Con un demonio niño. Te olvidaste de tus líneas.

– ¿Mis qué?

–Tus líneas. –Repitió con veneno en su voz mientras le mostraba un libreto. –Se suponía que dijeras esto de aquí.

Lincoln solo se limitó a leer el título: _"Oye Lincoln"_

–Claro, entonces eso era.

–Exactamente, bueno prepárense para repetir la toma, metan a todos los animales de nuevo en la casa y consíganme un sándwich de queso.

 _–"Por más que me gustaría formar parte del programa no pienso ser aplastado por las mascotas otra vez." –_ Y con esa idea en su cabeza regresó a la sala haciéndoles creer a todos que repetiría la toma y activó su máquina del tiempo.

Lincoln fue al pasado y regresó al presente apareciendo en el sofá. Todo tranquilo pero entones una luz roja iluminaba todo el living. Sus hermanas estaban todas presentes, cada una vestida con un color distinto: Lori (Azul), Leni (amarillo), Luna (Morado), Luan (Marrón), Lynn (Rojo), Lucy (Negro), Lola (rosa), Lana (Gris), Lisa (Verde) y Lily (Blanco). Lori tomó la palabra.

–Equipo, los demonios han venido a destruir nuestra ciudad, Lisa necesito un informe del megazord.

–Temo que no se encuentra en condiciones para otra batalla.

–No tenemos elección, el mundo cuenta con nosotros. –Cruzo ambos brazos –Fuerza Loud.

–¡Fuerza Loud! –Respondieron todas.

– _"No sè qué ocurre aquí... pero me gusta"._

Sus hermanas se separaron y de la casa aparecieron unos tubos de distintos colores cada una se metiò en el suyo. Solo quedò uno vacío de color naranja.

–Lincoln ¿Qué esperas? ¿Y en donde esta tu traje? –Interrogó Lynn.

–Creo... que me lo olvide.

Lisa tosió para aclararse la garganta.

–Que bueno que siempre estoy preparada. –Sacó una especie de reloj con la pulsera naranja y se lo dio.

Lincoln presiono el botón del medio y fue rodeado por una luz blanca. Cuando esta se fue, Lincoln se dio cuenta que ahora estaba vestido con un uniforme de un estilo similar a sus hermanas solo que color naranja.

– _"Esto... ES LO MAS GENIAL QUE ME HA OCURRIDO EN LA VIDA"._ –Pensaba Lincoln mientras se miraba dando saltitos de alegría.

Luan alzó una ceja –Lincoln, contrólate. Pareciera como si por primera vez utilizases ese traje.

–Lo siento.

Lincoln entra en el tubo y este lo succionó mandándolo hacia una sala de control. Tres monitores se encienden enfrente de él. En uno de ellos se veía su megazord: Un Charles robótico de doce metros.

–Esto es genial.

Sus hermanas estaban repartidas en el resto de las mascotas de la casa: Luci en el Cliff, Leni en Walt y Luan en el Geo, las demás estaban repartidas en los animales de lana.

–Formación megazord Loud.– Dijeron todas.

Una vez finalizada la trasformación, Lincoln se dio cuenta que él tenia el lugar de honor en el centro de la cabina.

A la distancia vieron el mismo monstruo de basura que creo Lisa por accidente destruyendo toda la ciudad.

Luna se giró en su silla.

–Es el momento hermano, ataquemos.

–Por supuesto. –Respondió Lincoln. Miro un botón rojo que estaba en frente de él y lo oprimió estando convencido de que esa era el arma mortal.

 _Secuencia de auto destrucción activada._

–¡LINCOLN! –Gritaron todas.

Lisa se levantó de su silla. –Alto, creo que esto es lo mejor. Todo por proteger al mundo. –Alzó el puño. –¡Fuerza Loud!

–¡Fuerza Loud!

Todas salieron despedidas del robot dejando a Lincoln solo.

–Oigan alto ¿Cómo rayos salgo de aquí?

Al verse abandonado, decide utilizar la tostadora.

–" _Menos mal que la llevo conmigo todo el tiempo."_

Activó la máquina y salio justo cuando el Megazord explota. Al final la ciudad si pudo salvarse.

Fue al pasado y regresó al presente.

A diferencia de las veces anteriores, Lincoln apareció fuera de sus casa... en el centro para ser más específico. Ese centro no se paresia en nada al que conocía: Los edificios eran al menos seis veces más altos y en la punta de cada uno había una enredadera que iba creciendo hacia abajo.

–Que hermoso.

–¡UN HUMANO!

Lincoln giró la cabeza hacia arriba de donde provino ese grito, pero el responsable (Un niño por lo visto) se escabullo antes de poder verlo.

– _"Lo más_ _probable es que esté en un futuro dominado por los monos, eso explicaría las plantas. Solo me quedaré para ver a uno y después me iré."_

Como es las películas un grupo de guardias llegó al recibir la noticia de un humano suelto. Lincoln pudo ver a esos hombres mitad... ¿Tucanes?

Parpadeó un par de veces para asegurarse había visto bien. No había duda. Los abdominales, los brazos y el torso eran humanos, pero las cabezas eran de aves y esos picos largos y multicolores solo podían ser de tucánes y las patas eran garras muy afiladas.

Durante unos cinco segundos que parecieron eternos para todos, nadie dijo nada.

Lincoln había quedado absorto viendo a esos hombres tucanes. - _"Bueno no pueden ser tan malos, digo son aves."_

Uno de los guardias, posiblemente el líder, miro a Lincoln de muy mala manera y lo apuntó con un dedo.

-¡ATRAPENLO Y CÓMANSE SUS PIES!

-¡AH!

Lincoln activó la máquina y regreso al pasado y de nuevo al presente.

-¿Por qué todos quieren matarme?

Otro fuerte rugido de su pansa lo hizo olvidarse de la posible conspiración en el universo. Ahora solo quería comer. Caminó tranquilo por la calle sin prestarle atención a nada más que al tráfico.

- _"Primero comeré algo y después me preocuparé por la corriente temporal."_

Por fin llegó a su casa y abrió la puerta encontrándose con Lisa.

-Esta vez la hiciste en grande Lincoln. -Dijo Lisa con un tono de reproche.

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas el tonto, sé todos los problemas que has causado con esa máquina.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Detecté las anomalías en el flujo del tiempo, escucha puedo ayudarte a solucionar esto pero tienes que hacer exactamente lo qu...

-¿Lisa? -Preguntó Lincoln con preocupación al ver como su hermanita se había quedado muda de la nada.

Entonces Lisa calló al piso de frente mostrando una hacha incrustada en la cabeza y a Lily detrás de ellas que sostenía el mango.

La bebe se quitó el chupón y miro a Lincoln. - **El universo puede ser muy confuso ¿No lo creer Lincoln?** -Dijo con voz profunda.

Lincoln miro a Lily y después a Lisa. Por un segundo parecía que aba a gritar, pero solo cerró los ojos, inspiro profundo, exhaló todo el aire y después miró a Lily con cara de poker. -¿Podrías prestarme esa hacha _Lily asesina del futuro_?

- **Am... Claro, no hay problema**. -Respondió y de un tirón sacó el hacha de la cabeza de Lisa y se la dio a su hermano.

-Muchas gracias -Respondió él antes de activar la máquina y salir de ahí.

Lincoln contempló el paisaje en frente de él con la misma expresión bacía con la que se despidió de Lily. De pronto su cuerpo empezó a temblar, su respiración se fue acentuando y final mente su rostro se volvió la definición de la palabra ira. Estaba furioso con esta tontería que parecía no tener fin, furioso con el universo, furioso por aún no haber desayunado y más que nada estaba harto de esa frase que se repetía una y otra vez.

- _No toques nada_. -Pronuncio la frase como si la hubiese escupido. -No toques nada. -Repitió más claro. -¿No toques nada? -levantó el hacha apuntando al cielo. -¡VOY A TOCAR TODO LO QUE ME DÉ LA GANA!

Lincoln pateó un hormiguero, tomo una roca y la aventó hacia el claro, cortó un arbusto con el hacha, pisó una iguana, escupió en un charco, prendió una fogata y empezó a quemar todo a su alrededor. -¿Por qué? -Decía mientras apastaba a un cien pies -¿POR QUÉ LA VIDA TIENE QUE SER TAN DIFÍCIL? - A la distancia vio un árbol pequeño, sin pensarlo corrió hacia él y empezó a cortarlo con el hacha sin misericordia. -¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ?¿POR QUÉ? -El mango del hacha se rompió. -¡AHHHH!

El tiempo se volvió completamente loco. Cada vez que Lincoln regresaba a su época se encontraba con un futuro distinto: Uno en el cual su casa estaba bajo el mar, otro en el descierro, en uno todos eral los personajes de los muppets, en otro él era un gigante y tuvo que luchar contra godzilla, sus hermanas eran robots en otro y así hasta que...

Lincoln apareció en el garaje totalmente agotado. Salio de ahí y entro a su casa encontrándose a toda su familia reunida en la cocina. Su medre fue la primera en notarlo.

-Hijo co...

-¡CHICAS!

Todas se sobresaltaron por el grito de Lincoln.

-¿Cómo me llamo? -Le preguntó a Lori. -¿Quién es el amo de este mundo? -Interrogó mirando a Leni. -¿De que color es el cielo? -Pidió una explicación ha Luna. -¿Hay pruebas nucleares aquí? -Abrasó a Luan con miedo y por último miro a Lynn. -¿Prefieres besar o golpear? -Se dirigió hacia las menores. -¿Qué es un anime? ¿Qué? DÍGANME.

Lynn lo golpeó en el brazo para callarlo.

-Literalmente Lincoln perdiste la cabeza. -Dijo Lori.

-Obviamente es el que manda en cuanto a la moda Linky. -Respondió Leni.

-" _look at sky"_ Hermano. -Respondió Luna con su tono ingles.

-Lo único explosivo es tu actitud jajaja ¿Entienden?

Excepto por su padre todos dieron un suspiro por el mal chiste.

-Gracias al cielo. -Dijo Lincoln al borde del del llanto.

-¿Qué te ocurre Lincoln? -Preguntó Lola.

-Nada, absolutamente nada. Vamos a comer.

Todos decidieron no darle más vuelta al asunto y se sentaron en la mesa a terminar su desayuno.

Lincoln fue con las menores a la mesa de los chicos estaba sirviéndose su cereal hasta que vio a Lana comer con una lengua de reptil y el resto de sus hermanas haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Dejo el cereal en la mesa y se asomó a la puerta para ver al resto de su familia los cuales comían de la misma manera. Al final se encogió en hombros y volvió su vista a su tazón. -Después me preocuparé. He sobrevivido once años a mis hermanas puedo soportar esto, ahora solo quiero comer.

* * *

 **Hola quiero aprovechar para aclarar ciertas cosas con respecto al fic.**

 **A muchos les llamo la atención que eligiese a Leni como la dictadora, lo cierto es que entre las hermanas Louds pensé en:  
Lori (Por su actitud mandona), Luan (Por la parte de obligarlos a todos a sonreír), Lisa (Por su inteligencia) y Lola (Por ser tan narcisista y dar miedo). El resto de las hermanas nos las considere aptas para el cargo y después pensé en Leni y me dì cuenta que, de todas las hermanas, ella seria la ideal justamente porque nadie lo vería venir y porque sería la mas divertida. **

**Les agradezco a todos por sus comentarios: Fipe2, liberonamaximiliano, jorge0042, HTTYD, DESTACADO117, Julex93, El caballero de las antorchas, a los desconocidos, nahuelvera2 y por su puesto mmunocan (Que por lo visto no hay un solo autor que no la conozca)**


	5. Lincoln al cubo 1

**Hola amigos, para aquellos que leyeron esta historia antes conocida únicamente como Tiempo Loud, les informo que debido al éxito de la misma, he decidido hacer lo mismo con cada serie, película y disparate que se me ocurra.**

 **Esta va a pedido de un fan. Basado en otro episodio de los Simpsons "Homero al cubo"**

* * *

Dentro de la casa Loud, Lincoln corría como si el mismo diablo lo estuviera persiguiendo. Fue directo hacia su habitación, cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda en esta.

– _Fiuuuu_ estoy a salvo. –Dijo él en voz alta mientras se sentaba en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra la puerta. Al notar una sensación extraña miro hacia delante. – ¡Oh! Hola amigos. Tal vez se estén preguntando "Lincoln ¿Por qué actúas igual que un cochinillo en un matadero dentro de tu propia casa?". Aunque no lo crea, esto no tiene nada que ver con mis hermanas. De hecho ellas están aún peor que yo. Ahora deben estar pensando "Lincoln, si tus hermanas están tan asustadas ¡¿Por qué no estás con ellas?!". Bueno la verdad es que no puedo salvarlas sin garantizar mi propio bienestar y antes de que se les ocurra alguna palabrota para decirme, déjenme explicarles.

Lincoln se paró en el medio de la habitación.

–Esta es la cuestión: Mi tía Ruth vino a visitarnos luego de volver de su viaje a un campamento gatuno, para los que no sepan, es un complejo exclusivo para los amantes de felinos. Se sorprenderían de saber la cantidad que hay aquí en mi ciudad. Yo no soy muy amante de los gatos y la tía Ruth junto con Cliff no ayudan a crear una mejor imagen, pero no entremos en detalles. Les estaba hablando de Ruth, la pasó increíble en ese lugar. Ahora tiene un grupo de amigas, todas se dedican a vestir a sus mascotas y no tienen ningún problema en cuanto a que mi tía les hable a los suyos como personas. Seguro ellas también lo hacen. Lo que nos dejó a todos sorprendidos es que se consiguió un novio. Me sentí muy feliz por ella, todos nos sentimos así. Vino a nuestra casa para darnos la noticia y todas mis hermanas empezaron a bombardearla con preguntas como solo pueden hacerlo ellas. Sentí mucha pena por mi tía en ese momento. Yo quedé algo rezagado junto con papá pero está bien, no había visto a mi tía tan feliz desde que una de sus gatas dio a luz. Mañana conoceremos al afortunado, solo espero que mis hermanas no lo intimiden. No me miren así. Ustedes saben como son.

La mirada del peliblanco cambió a una de extremo cansancio.

–Al principio todo fue genial, nos sentamos en la sala para hablar pero entonces Ruth nos contó que había sacado algunas fotos para mostrarnos. Juro que pude oír una reja de hierro cerrarse a mis espaldas y por la mirada de mis hermanas y padre ellos también la oyeron. No entiendo a mi mamá, ella parece ser inmune a todo lo que nos molesta de Ruth. Tal y como esperábamos, nuestra tía se pasó la eternidad contándonos cada foto y haciendo pausas para remarcar algún detalle que ella consideró importante. La estuvimos escuchando por más de dos horas sobre las fotos que sacó en el aeropuerto hasta que por fin pasó a las fotos del viaje y si piensan que ahí mejoró pues se equivocan. Entiendo que para muchas personas al tener una mascota forjan un vínculo muy especial con esta y nunca se sienten solos o no queridos y por esa compañía especial solo piensan en lo mejor para ellos. No me molesta ver a gente vistiendo animales o dándoles comida de primera… pero entonces Ruth nos mostró cierta foto en la cual un hombre le estaba haciendo masajes a su gato en _cierta zona._ –Detuvo su relato por culpa de un escalofríos que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Esa imagen vivirá en su mente por siempre. –Mejor ni les cuento. Mire hacia el resto de mi familia y agradecí a las mayores por cerrarles los ojos a las más pequeñas. Inclusive Lucy no pudo ocultar su incomodidad. Mi papá hizo una imitación increíble de la pintura _el grito_ solo que sin gritar y mi mamá se rascó la barbilla pensativa mientras escuchaba a Ruth sobre el por qué es importante hacerles eso. Por algún motivo sentí mucha pena por Cliff. Fue entonces que me derrumbé, me levanté de mi asiento en el sofá y les dije que quería ir al baño. Ruth puso pausa y me dijo que me esperaría. Nadie más dijo nada. Una vez arriba corrí hacia mi cuarto y ya conocen el resto.

Suspiró muy cansado.

–La razón por la que estoy aquí ahora es porque siempre estoy preparado para las emergencias. Hace tiempo Lori no pudo ir al baño por más de una semana y Lisa necesitaba de sus _muestras_ para continuar con cierto estudio del cual no quise indagar, en fin Lisa fabricó una sustancia para mejorar su rendimientos y nos advirtió a todos que nunca debemos utilizarla cuando nos sintamos bien porque los efectos pueden ser terribles. Así que ahí lo tienen. En cuanto me dé diarrea, quedare incapacitado para seguir viendo las fotos y si creen que estoy exagerando pues visitan una página de masajes para gatos y luego díganme qué harían ustedes en mí situación.

Lincoln buscó debajo de su cama y sacó ese baúl en donde guardaba las cosas importantes para él junto con las herencias de sus hermanas. Abrió el baúl y de ahí sacó una cajita más pequeña, al abrirla se encontró con cuatro notas.

"Saludos unidad hermano. Supuse que te gustaría utilizar mi invento para escapar de tus obligaciones, así que dividí la sustancia en tubos de ensayo para que no consumas una cantidad alta. Atentamente Lisa."

Lincoln miró la caja vacía y se preguntó qué había pasado con los tubos de ensayo. Miro la otra nota.

"Lincoln tome uno de tus tubos. Mañana tengo un juego importante y sabes que no puedo ser la número uno si hago primero del número dos. Para no correr riesgos lo usaré hoy. Más te vale ir a apoyarme. Lynn."

Con una muesca de asco apartó la hoja y miró la otra.

"Lincoln se acerca el concurso _señorita perfecta y delgada_. Ya sabes porque necesito esto. Lola."

A lado había algo más escrito.

"Pd: Me llevaré otro para Lana. Ella no lo necesita. No deja de decir que los animales no están yendo al baño como deberían. Es asquerosa."

Miró la última nota.

"Querido Lincoln hoy comeré con los padres de Ronnie Anne. El tubo será para después. Con lo que pasó la última vez que comí comida mexicana... Es mejor estar preparado para lo peor. Con cariño… Lincoln".

– ¡No! –Gritó Lincoln al ver su plan arruinado. – ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? ¡No puedo volver ahí abajo!

Lleno de frustración, arrugó las tres notas y las arrojó hacia la pared donde antes tenía su espejo hasta que Luna lo rompió. Las bolas de papel atravesaron la pared como fantasmas.

– ¿Pero que…?

Con mucho cuidado se acercó hacia la pared. Levantó su brazo y acercó su dedo estando convencido de que sentiría el yeso delgado que hay en toda la casa, pero cuando tocó la pared lo atravesó como si ni siquiera estuviera allí y unos rayos eléctricos recorrieron el contorno de su dedo.

Lincoln retiró a toda prisa su mano, luego de comprobar que aún tenía su dedo intacto volvió a tocar la pared metiendo su mano hasta la muñeca.

–Cielos creo que encontré un portal… Genial. Si lo paso tal vez termine en un mundo mágico como en los cuentos, o en otro planeta e inclusive yo podría convertirme en un superhéroe en esos mundos como en las películas. –El miedo surgió en su rostro. –Oh tal vez me quede atrapado y nunca más vuelva a ver a mi familia ¿Y si me pierdo en el espacio? ¿Y si muero? ¿Y si…?

– ¡Lincoln! –Lo llamó su madre. –Date prisa Ruth está a punto de hablarnos sobre las enfermedades que padecen los gatos.

Lincoln miró hacia su puerta y luego hacia la pared.

– ¡Aventura aquí voy!

Y sin más saltó hacia la pared desapareciendo en un haz de Luz.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Ha diferencia del anterior, este será un poco más corto pero trataré de que lo supere en humor.**

 **Si alguno tiene algún pedido de historia o película, esperen a que termine la historia actual y luego escribanme.**


	6. Lincoln al cubo 2

**Hola amigos, ya recibí algunas sugerencias. Ya que hubo muchas dudas publiqué en el capítulo anterior que esta es otra historia de Los Simpson: "Homero al cubo"**

* * *

Después de atravesar el portal, Lincoln terminó en el medio de la nada rodeado por oscuridad. A lo lejos vio una luz pequeña y la siguió, atravesó otra barrera similar a la de su habitación solo que al hacerlo todo su cuerpo cambió de manera drástica: Ahora parecía estar hecho de plastilina.

Se vio a sí mismo por un tiempo antes de mirar a su alrededor.

Estaba en lo que parecía ser una plataforma gigante donde unas luces recorrían el suelo a gran velocidad dándole aspecto de baldosas. Había toda clase de objetos que él conocía de antes pero su forma profunda, igual a la suya, hacía como si los viese por primera vez: conos, papeles, edificios, etc.

 _– "Oh Grandiosa magnificencia de la creación. Maravilla del universo que nutre nuestra alma con su presencia. Energía omnipresente que recorre la galaxia como la sangre en el cuerpo de un hombre." –_ Pensaba Lincoln mientras contemplaba todo lo que le rodeaba.

Levanto la vista al cielo.

– ¡AYUDA!

* * *

En la sala todas estaban agradeciendo internamente a Lincoln por tardar tanto en bajar, ya hubiesen salido corriendo de no ser por su madre. La señora Loud no dejaba de golpear el suelo con el pie.

– ¿Por qué tarda tanto? Niñas ¿Puede ir alguna a buscarlo?

– ¡Yo voy! –Dijo Lori levantándose de su lugar. Si podía dejar a un lado la sala solo por un minuto pues ya de por sí valía el escuerzo. Tal vez Lincoln haya ideado un plan para escapar de esa tortura. El chico es un torpe, pero hasta ella reconoce que sus planes las han sacado de muchos aprietos.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando…

– ¡AYUDA!

Todos se espantaron al oír gritar a Lincoln así.

– ¿Lincoln?

– ¿Luan? ¿Eres tú?

La voz del niño Loud sonaba profunda y con ecos pero era inconfundible para la familia.

–Lincoln ¿Dónde estás? –Preguntó Lana.

–No lo sé. Estoy en un lugar en donde nunca había estado antes.

–Como me entere que es mi cuarto te las veras conmigo. –Declaró Lola con tono de amenaza. – _"Si encuentra las galletas robadas, estoy frita."_

–No Lola, es un lugar muy extraño.

Leni ahogó un grito.

– ¡Tal vez Linky encontró un portal hacia otra dimensión!

Todos la miraron con los ojos en blanco.

–Leni, no digas tonterías. –Dijo Lisa. –Es obvio que Lincoln quedó atorado en algún ducto de ventilación y por eso su voz se oye tan rara.

– ¿De qué están hablando? – Preguntó Lincoln quien se había quedado viendo unos peces en el agua y no escuchó a Leni.

Luna se levantó de su sitio.

–Hermano ¿No te habrás quedado en el ducto de ventilación?

–No, ya les dije que es un lugar que no conozco. Miren… No quiero alarmar a nadie pero… Creo que estoy atrapado.

Lynn padre se puso de pie también.

–Llamaré al señor quejón. Le pediré que me preste su escalera.

* * *

Nuevamente en la tercera dimensión.

Sin darse cuenta Lincoln se encontraba en el centro del cubo mirando hacia todas direcciones. De pronto un cono saltarín le dio en el trasero haciéndolo gritar.

– ¡Ahh! ¡Estúpido cono!

Lleno de ira Lincoln lanzó el cono hacia atrás…

El cono se clavó en el suelo y después desapareció. Uno pequeño agujero se formó por culpa de eso y empezó a expandirse a la vez que succionaba todo a su alrededor.

Lincoln se apartó de un salto del lugar y luego retrocedió hasta estar a una distancia segura.

 _–"Rayos al infinito"_

En la sala el señor Loud estaba revisando el techo sobre la escalera sostenida por Bobby.

Con el pasar del tiempo y al ver que su hermano no aparecía, cada una llamó a alguien para que las ayudase. Lori habló con Bobby y este le dijo a Ronnie Anne, los dos vinieron inmediatamente para ayudar en todo lo que sea posible. Leni envió un mensaje a sus amigas explicándoles la situación y de repente los muros de Facebook se llenaron con mensajes de ayuda para encontrar a Lincoln. Luna llamó a Chunk y este habló con Tabby, Luan llamó a Risas y Lynn a sus amigas de Rolar Derby, y con su capitana Polly patrullaron la casa buscando algún indicio de en donde puede estar Lincoln. Lucy llamó a Haiku, las dos estaban en la cocina dentro de un círculo intentando abrir un portal para traer a Lincoln de vuelta.

Lucy se aclaró la garganta.

–Hermano ¿Ves alguna luz?

–Sí.

–Ve hacia la luz, solo así podrás obtener descanso eterno.

–Está bien. –Respondió Lincoln. Al rato se hoyo el ruido que hace la carne al quemarse seguido de un aullido de dolor por parte de Lincoln.

Lola y Lana estaban en la sala abrasando a su mamá junto con Lily, ambas se hallaban muy asustadas por su hermano. Al principio les pareció divertido y mejoró al saber que no tendrían que ver más vídeos de gatos, pero ahora solo querían que regresase Lincoln. Pop-pop ayudaba a Lynn con la patrulla. El señor quejón también estaba allí Junto con Clyde, Lian, Zack y Rayos oxidados.

Lisa por su parte al ver que el rastreador que le implantó a su hermano no respondía (Y que ninguna de sus hermanas debe saber su existencia y menos aún el que tienen cada una de ellas) decidió llamar a sus amigos de la nasa, estos le dijeron que no podían ayudarla porque investigaban una fuerte anomalía que se estaba produciendo en su casa.

–Pero eso es imposible, si hubiese algo como eso yo lo sabría.

–No hay error. Lo que haya producido esta anomalía se desconoce pero parece estar emanando treinta grados hacia el este y cuatro metros hacia arriba de donde se encuentra usted.

– ¡Es la habitación de Lincoln!

Todos voltearon sus mirados hacia ella cuando la escucharon gritar. Lisa procedió a contarles lo que le dijo la nasa. En menos de diez segundos todos se encontraron en el segundo piso frente a la puerta de la habitación de Lincoln.

Lisa fue la primera en entrar advirtiéndoles a todos que mantuvieran la distancia. Cuando abrió la puerta se halló con todo muy normal… excepto por la pared bacía. Con las indicaciones de sus amigos encontró el portal y se quedó estática.

–Lincoln ¿Me escuchas?

–Sí, Lisa ¿Qué ocurre?

–Buenas noticias, encontré el portal hacia otra dimensión.

– ¡Fantástico! ¿Por dónde debo ir?

–Eso depende del lugar en donde te encuentres dentro, dime la verdad Lincoln ¿Cómo es esa dimensión?

–Emmm… Es algo difícil de explicar ¿Alguno vio la película original de _Tron?_ *

–No.

–Nopy.

–Jamás.

–Now.

–No creo.

–Ni loca.

–Noni.

–Nop.

–Nooooo.

– ¡Sí! –Gritó Luan. Todos la miraron. –Es decir no jajajaja.

Lisa decidió investigar la entrada al mismo tiempo que la marcaba con una fibra para evitar que alguien se metiese dentro.

– ¡Eureka!

–Lisa ¿Dónde está Lincoln? –Preguntó Lynn padre.

–Resulta obvio para el más obtuso de los individuos con un grado avanzado de topología hiperbólica que nuestro hermano se encuentra ahora en… –Dio una pausa dramática. – _La tercera dimensión._

El pasillo quedó a oscuras al mismo tiempo que Lisa nombró la dimensión. Haiku la activó de nuevo.

–Lo siento, solo quería darle un efecto.

Ignorando esa distracción Lisa sacó una tiza de su bolsillo y empezó a dibujar en la pared.

–Este es un cuadrado ordinario.

–Oye despacio cerebrito. –Dijo Polly.

–Imaginemos que extendemos el cuadrado más allá de las dos dimensiones de nuestro universo, a través del hipotético EGZ que hay ahí.

Todos dieron una exclamación de sorpresa entendiendo a lo que se refería Lisa. Es tan simple.

–Esto forma un cubo.

–Oigan ¡¿Me van a sacar de aquí o qué?! –Gritó Lincoln enojado. Ese agujero que causó él ya tenía diez metros de ancho y se estaba tragando todo.

Bobby sacó su arma.

– ¡Basta de tonterías! ¡Hay una vida en riesgo! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Necesitamos acción!

Disparó tres veces en dirección al portal.

– ¡Toma eso, estúpida dimensión!

Lori estaba con la cara roja. Ver a su novio manejar un arma como en las películas fue… tan genial. Sintió una humedad en su entrepierna.

Lincoln esquivó los proyectiles por poco y luego estos fueron succionados por el agujero. De repente este empezó a crecer mucho más deprisa. Lincoln corrió simpara intentando alejarse.

En eso aparece Pop-pop con un traje de buzo subiendo las escaleras.

– ¡Sabía que este traje me ayudaría un día! No se preocupen, yo salvaré a Lincoln.

Lisa se interpuso en su camino.

–No abuelo. Ahí podría haber cubos del tamaño de godzila.

– ¡Auxilio! No queda mucho tiempo. –Gritó Lincoln.

–Es todo. Voy a entrar. –Declaró Lynn. Se ató una soga a la cintura y corrió hacia el portal antes de que alguien pudiese detenerla. Una vez dentro, al igual que su hermano, todo su cuerpo cambió a uno de tres dimensiones. – ¡Este lugar está cool!

Justamente del otro lado se hallaba Lincoln arrinconado.

– ¡Ay dios! ¡Me va a chupar el hoyo negro! ¡Me va a chupar el hoyo negro! ¡Me voy a morir! ¡Yo que era tan bueno!

– ¡Yo te salvó Lincoln! –Gritó Lynn. Vio lo que parecía ser una señal de metal inclinada y se subió a ella. –No puedo acercarme más ¡Tienes que saltar!

–Vas Lynn.

Lincoln saltó con todas sus fuerzas… y cayó a menos de diez centímetros de en donde se hallaba.

– ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos!

La tercera dimensión fue engullida por el agujero y Lynn hubiese corrido la misma suerte de no ser porque su familia tiró de la cuerda.

Su madre fue la primera en abrasarla seguida por su esposo, luego sus hermanas y después los demás.

–¿Qué pasó con Lincoln?

–Pues… Tuvimos problemas cuando estalló el propio universo, pero Lincoln parece optimista.

– _¡ME LLEVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…_

–Oh dios, Lincoln.

El señor Loud abrasó a su esposa.

–Descuida cariño, estamos hablando de Lincoln. Esté donde esté, yo sé que seguirá adelante.

* * *

Un joven estaba enfrente de su computadora terminando su último trabajo cuando de repente apareció Lincoln sobre su cama.** Los dos se miraron sin saber que hacer a continuación.

Lincoln resopló molesto tras ver su monitor.

–Genial, estoy atrapado en otra dimensión con un friki que le gusta inventar historias.

El joven arqueó una ceja.

–Lo dice el niño que se viste de superhéroe con la ropa interior por fuera y lee sus comic usado nada más que calzones.

–Touché.

–Así que… ¿Quieres leer uno de mis cómics? Tengo coca cola.

– ¿De qué tratan?

–Zombis.

Lincoln sonrió encantado.

–Creo que es el inicio de una bella amistad.

* * *

 ***Yo tampoco y no tengo ganas de verla.**

 **** Sip, ese soy yo. Jajajaja. Lo crean o no, la idea surgió de la nada.**

 **Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. El próximo se titula "No me dejes" y será de género drama.**

 **Hasta luego. Mis disculpas a los que me dieron sus ideas para un one-shot, las tendré en cuenta.**


	7. Instinto animal 1

**Hola amigos, les debo otra explicación. Primero que nada siento mucho la tardanza. No sé si los cambios que hice llegaron al mismo tiempo que este episodio, por las dudas se los voy a explicar, a partir de ahora solo voy a escribir parodias de los simpsons y Loud house, me parece lo mejor. Adoro escribir one-shot pero es mejor que todos traten de un mismo tema.**

 **Este capítulo está basado en "La isla del doctor Hibbert".**

* * *

La familia estaba más que feliz, el señor Loud había ganado un viaje con todos los gastos pagados hacia una isla privada junto con toda su familia. Para los Louds sería todo un evento, después de todo al ser trece integrantes en total los viajes siempre habían sido cerca de la ciudad. Ahora, por primera vez, podrían salir de excursión todos juntos.

– ¡Literalmente no puedo esperar! –Decía Lori emocionada.

–Tú lo has dicho hermana. –Secundó Luna mientras cargaba una guitarra

–Yo tampoco, esto será de lo mejor. –Decía Leni con una botella en la mano. –Ya tengo mi bloqueador.

–Eso es aceite de cocina Leni.

–Ay rayos, siempre me confundo.

–Es una lástima que mi "osito" no pueda venir. –Dijo la mayor con cierta melancolía, no tuvo que intentarlo mucho para convencer a su padre pero hacer que Bobby regresase a la ciudad era otra historia. –Le traeré el mejor de los regalos.

Sus padres ya estaban en _vanzila._

–¡Todos a bordo! –Gritó Lynn padre.

Lincoln se encontraba en su habitación, ya tenía la valija llena cuando le llegó el gritó de su padre. Miró una última vez hacia el frente.

–Deséenme suerte, por primera vez los Louds se van de vacaciones.

Afuera de su cuarto se desarrollaba el griterío habitual, pero este era por otra cosa. Según su papá la familia iría solo por cuatro días y por eso les habían dicho a todos en la cena de ayer que llevasen solo lo necesario y sus hermanas no lo estaban haciendo muy bien.

Lola empujaba tres maletas y la más pequeña de estas le doblaba en altura. Lana intentaba por todos los medios llevar a sus reptiles junto con los insectos que según ella servían de alimento. Lucy juró que no se iría sin su ataúd y su querido busto de Edwind junto con unos libros sobre ataques de tiburones que estaba segura le serviría en cuanto llegasen allá. Luan intentaba meter al señor cocos en su valija junto con sus demás artículos de bromas, al parecer no podrían salvarse de eso ni siquiera fuera de casa. Lynn tenía el mismo problema con sus pelotas. Luna estaba acostumbrada a cargar y ordenar equipaje para cuando quería salir a tocar a un bar, por eso ya estaba preparada. Lori y Leni igual aunque esta última no dejaba de parlotear sobre qué conjunto debería llevar. Lisa se armó un laboratorio portátil para poder estudiar la ecología del lugar y Lily traía puesto un sombrero de paja que se le caía hacia adelante resultando sumamente adorable.

Al final tuvieron que dejar muchas de sus cosas ya que la vieja van familiar no podía llevar todo.

–Muy bien niños, una vez que lleguemos quiero que se comporte. –Les dijo su madre. –No quiero que se repita lo que pasó en el spa ¿Quedó claro?

–Si mamá. –Dijeron al unísono.

* * *

El camino hacia el aeropuerto fue extrañamente tranquilo, todos están planeando en sus mentes lo que iban a hacer en cuanto llegasen, cuando llegaron subieron al avión con la misma tranquilidad pero no faltó mucho para que los louds hicieran honor a su apellido.

Lori estaba escribiendo mensajes de texto cuando un instructor de vuelos le dijo que no permitían el uso de aparatos electrónicos.

–Usted es camarero.

Dijo ella, pero lo apagó y al mismo tiempo lo hizo el avión precipitándose hacia la tierra en picada.

– ¡Enciéndelo! ¡ENCIÉNDELO! –Gritó el instructor desesperado.

Lola y Lana se la pasaron durmiendo, Lincoln jugando con los juegos del avión con los auriculares puestos tanto para centrarse en su juego como para no oír a Lisa enumerar los riesgos de viajar en avión, por desgracia sus acompañantes si la escucharon y los dos ya habían sacado sus bolsas para vómito.

A Leni le pusieron ojeras y auriculares gruesos para que no se despertara, es que esta también es la primera vez que los Louds viajan en avión y para todos fue muy emocionante menos Leni quién empezó a gritar ni bien dejaron el suelo, solo consiguieron callarla haciéndola dormir.

Luna exploraba las opciones de música y Luan intentaba por todos los medios hacer reír a la gente, llegó un momento que tomó la radio para dirigirse a todos.

–Buenas amigos. –Dijo ella. –Dentro de poco llegaremos a parís, espero que estén muy emocionados.

Las personas se pusieron pálidas y muchas empezaron a oprimir los botones en sus asientos requiriendo atención inmediata.

Luan al darse cuenta del desastre que había armado (Algo muy poco común en ella) les dijo que solo había sido una broma. El resto del viaje se la pasó muy callada y recibiendo miradas de reproche, Lincoln no soportó verla así y le envió una solicitud para jugar al ajedrez con él por el monitor en frente de ella.

Lucy se la pasó callada y Lily se unió en la siesta.

Al final solo fueron dos horas de vuelo cuando al fin llegaron a la isla. La pista de aterrizaje era lo suficientemente grande para que aterrizara el avión. De ahí subieron a una camioneta que los estaba esperando y llegaron al hotel en el otro extremo de la isla.

* * *

Lincoln estaba fuera observando esa hermosa isla, sus padres estaban en la recepción a la espera de recibir sus llaves ¡Tendrían una habitación para ellos solos! Es más, sus hermanas estarán divididas en dos grupos de cinco pero él, al ser un varón, ¡Disfrutaría de su propia habitación! Tan pronto se enteró comenzó a realizar su propio baile de la victoria sin importarle las miradas de extrañeza del personal, de vergüenza de sus padre y las asesinas de sus hermanas. Después decidió salir afuera ya que los demás estaban mirando un mapa con todos los lugares que había para visitar.

–Buenas tardes jovencito. Soy el dueño de esta isla.

La voz provenía detrás de él y le resultó vagamente familiar.

–Hola… –Lincoln volteó y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a su viejo director de escuela vestido con traje y sombrero blanco, zapatos de cuero y corbata gris. – ¿Señor Huggings?

– ¡Valla pero si es Lincoln loud! Aunque vi tu pelo blanco desde atrás, no esperaba verte aquí.

–Lo mismo digo.

Desde que el director renunció nadie había vuelto a saber de él. Se decía que había retornado ciertos estudios ilegales y que había perdido totalmente la cordura.

– ¿Enserio esta es su isla?

– ¿Qué puedo decir? La vida me ha tratado muy bien.

El jefe de la isla miró a Lincoln atentamente con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Primera vez de viaje pequeñín?

Lincoln le devolvió la sonrisa.

– ¡Así es señor! ¡Todos estamos muy felices!

–Me alegra oírlo y déjame ser en primero en darte la bienvenida a… – Huggings borró su sonrisa y se paró firmemente. –"La isla de las bestias". –Pronunció con la voz grave y tenebrosa.

–Ammm… ¿Qué no se llamaba "La isla malvavisco"? –Preguntó él con suma inocencia.

– ¿Cómo?

Lincoln apuntó al letrero en la cima de la montaña.

–Oh claro… Le pusimos el nombre por la arena blanca y los acantilados igual de blancos que rodean la parte norte de la isla je je je. Siempre me olvido de cambiarle el nombre.

Tras este pequeño intercambio de palabras los de más Louds llegaron y el señor Huggings los invito a cenar con él de noche a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

– ¡Rápido aún podemos ir a la playa! –Gritó Luan.

Pasaron la tarde cada quién haciendo de las suyas hasta que el señor Loud quizá probar uno de sus cupones que trataba sobre hacer esquí acuático.

– ¡RÁPIDO RITA!

Gritaba Lynn padre a su esposa que conducía la lancha, mientras él corría sobre el agua con la punta de sus pies. Detrás de él un grupo de tortugas lo perseguían mientras abrían y cerraban la mandíbula.

– ¡LAS TORTUGAS SON RÁPIDAS EN EL MAR!

* * *

En la noche los recibió el ex-director de escuela. La casa así como su sala estaba a las afueras del complejo construida enteramente por madera, ramas entre tejidas y decorada con hojas secas dando un aire natural.

–Díganme ¿Qué les ha parecido la isla?

– ¡Una maravilla! –Exclamó Lynn mientras hacía esfuerzos por no gritar de dolor por la mordida en su orgullo. –Señor, este hotel es de primera clase ¿Podría aconsejarnos alguna actividad?

–Bien, una actividad de la que podría gozar… es la de no hacer preguntas ja ja ja ja ja.

Lisa decidió intervenir.

–Pero señor, la naturaleza inquisitiva del hombre es lo que nos diferencia de los animales.

Huggings se levantó del asiento de forma repentina y dirigió una mirada dura hacia su hermana genio.

– ¡¿Y por qué el hombre debe quedar separado de los animales?! ¡Imaginen lo que Shakespeare pudo haber hecho de tener ojos de águila o de haber rociado de hedor a sus críticos!

La mesa quedó en silencio tras el exabrupto de señor, nadie esperaba eso y por lógica no sabían que decir a continuación. Fue el mismo Huggings quién rompió el silencio ofreciendo un pollo con la cabeza extraña, por un instante a Lincoln la pareció la de Liam.

 _–_ Antes de comer quiero que revisen en sus celulares la nueva aplicación "Animales, hombre". La aplicación analiza sus perfiles y luego determina cual es el animal que los representa.

Los Louds sacaron sus celulares ansiosos por descubrir a sus animales internos y Huggings empezó a cortar el pavo.

– ¡AH! –Empezó a gritar el pavo pero nadie lo escuchó.

Señaló con sus alas su pierna siendo cortada.

–¡Ah! –Gritó más fuerte.

Todos siguieron concentrados en sus celulares.

– ¡Oigan! ¡El pavo parlanchín está pidiendo ayuda! ¡Qué dolor! ¡Tengo mantequilla en las venas en lugar de sangre y clavos de olor en las alas!

Nadie respondió.

– ¡Maldita sociedad! ¡No dejan ni un segundo sus condenados aparatos electrónicos! ¡Ay no! ¡Dios! AGGG.

El pavo calló muerto sobre la charola de plata.

Lincoln dejó su celular solo para observar que se habían llevado la cabeza del pavo.

 _–"Lastima, quería sacarle una foto y enviársela a Liam"_

* * *

–Luna, creo que algo tenebroso está ocurriendo en esta isla.

Mencionó Luan a su hermana roquera mientras todas las demás dormían plácidamente.

– ¿Crees que intenten vendernos un tiempo compartido?

–No. Mejor iré a investigar.

–Tráeme un poco de hielo.

Fuera del edificio la selva se alzaba indómita, llena de ruidos extraños y fragancias naturales.

–" _Lo más sensato es ir a investigar sola" –_ Pensaba mientras se adentraba.

En un pequeño claro había una cabaña con un letrero que decía _La casa del dolor._

–Debe ser en donde se paga la cuenta ja ja ja ja ¿Entienden?

Su humor se vino para abajo cuando la sujetaron desde atrás.

–Claro que lo entendí. –Respondió Haggings.

–AhhhhhGGRRRAAAA

* * *

Lincoln estaba plácidamente dormido, disfrutando su sueño que incluía a Ronnie Anne, Clyde, una bazuca y sus hermanas convertidas en Zombis.

– _Maten a las Louds_. –Decía dormido. – _Maten a las Louds, voy a matar a todas las Louds…_

Un inesperado dolor en la mejilla lo hizo despertar de golpe. Cuando se levantó notó a su hermana Luan al lado suyo, había poca luz en la habitación pero la silueta de su cola de caballo era inconfundible. Al tocarse la mejilla sintió un fuerte dolor al palpar los tres tajos.

– ¡Diablos Luan! ¿Por qué me despertaste? Estaba teniendo el sueño más maravillosos… creo que tú estabas en él.

Luan se rió pero esa risa sonó muy extraña. Se lanzó hacia la ventana para atrapar una paloma con los dientes, la luz de la luna la iluminó dejando ver a su hermana cubierta de pelo marrón, manchas negras, garras, orejas puntiagudas y un hocico canino con la paloma entre los dientes.

– ¡Luan te convertiste en hiena!

Su hermana se tragó la paloma, rió una vez más y salió por la ventana.

Lincoln, muerto del miedo, empezó a llamar a gritos a su familia pero nadie respondió. Las habitaciones estaban completamente vacías. Al encontrarse solo volvió a su habitación para vestirse y salió afuera del complejo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que encontrase la cabaña. Abrió la puerta de un empujón, dentro encontró toda clase de químicos.

–Hora de iniciar con la operación: _Rescatar a mi familia, salir de esta isla, cambiar los dulces que tomé de la oficia y también pensar en un nombre más coro para esta operación_.

* * *

 **Mis más sinceras disculpas para aquellos que esperaban una escena Loudcest entre Lincoln y Luan.**


	8. Instinto animal 2

**Siento la demora estuve unos días sin poder entrar a la página.**

 **Me alegra de que a todos les halla gustado este cambio en el Fic. Lean y rían.**

* * *

– ¿Podrías agregarle al nombre de tu operación "rescatar a Flip"?

Lincoln se giró topándose con Flip dentro de un corral que le cubría de la cintura para abajo.

– ¿Flip? –Resopló molesto. –Lo que faltaba, las mejores vacaciones arruinadas.

A pesar de sus palabras en el fondo se sintió reconfortado de ver una cara conocida, aun siendo la cara de un estafador sin el más mínimo interés por la decencia o salud humana.

Flip lo miró de mala manera.

–No me hables de vacaciones arruinadas, se suponía que ahora tendría que estar en un yacusi comiendo sushi con dos lindas chicas.

–Mucha información. –Dijo Lincoln asqueado. – ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

–Gané unas vacaciones todo pago gracias a una rifa.

Lincoln ya se lo imaginaba recibiendo el cupón y echando a todos de la gasolinera para preparar la valija. Más allá de eso, le recordó a su padre. – _"Apuesto a que todo fue una trampa desde el principio. De seguro muchos otros en la ciudad recibieron cupones similares y ahora estarían atrapados en la isla. Debo encontrarlos"._

Esto no pintaba nada bien.

–Escucha Flip, voy a sacarte de ahí. –Levantó la mano para callarlo cuando abrió la boca. –Pero solo con la condición de que me ayudarás a encontrar a mi familia y a todos los que estén atrapados.

– ¡Hecho! –Respondió él al instante.

– ¿Enserio? – _"No creí que sería tan fácil convencerlo"._

–Estoy… Digamos que en una situación un tanto complicada. Te ayudaré solo con una condición.

 _–"Ese es el Flip que conozco"._ –Escupe.

Flip levantó la barra en la que apoyaba los brazos y se aproximó a la salida. La parte inferior de su cuerpo era de vaca, como una especie de centauro pero bovino y una de sus patas estaba encadenada.

– ¡Cielos! Enseguida te libero.

–No es eso… Bueno de hecho sí... Pero hay otra cosa. Verás hace una hora que siento el "llamado de la naturaleza" y bueno mis brazos son muy cortos y...

Lincoln lo miró sin entender nada, luego unió los engranajes tan rápido que por poco y se desmalla.

– ¡¿QUIÉRES QUE TE ORDEÑE?!

–Ordeñar es una palabra fea, solo quiero que tires de mis ubres y saques mi leche, y rápido por favor, siento que voy a explotar.

–Yo siento que voy a vomitar. –Respondió traumatizado. –¿No puedes simplemente dejarla salir?

–Lo he intentado ¡Enserio!

– _"Tristemente te creo"._ –Jamás hablaremos de esto.

Flip le acercó un balde y una silla pequeña de madera para la tarea.

Lincoln por su parte tomó ambos objetos e intentó recordar lo que Lana siempre le decía sobre el cuidado de los animales. Tomó un par de guantes y luego empezó a ordeñar a Flip.

Flip lanzó un suspiro de alivio absoluto.

–Gracias niño. Tienes unas manos muy cariñosas.

Lincoln lo miró muy molesto.

–Deberían haberte convertido en puerco

–Ya, ya. –Respondió Flip encogiéndose en hombros. –Cuando termines, deja la leche en la nevera. Puedo venderla a buen precio en mi negocio.

Lincoln hizo un juramento de nunca más volver a beber leche en su vida.

Por haberlo liberado (Con doble sentido) Flip se ofreció a llevarlo a la parte central de la isla de donde provenían toda clase de ruidos extraños. Según él, es allí donde llevan a todos los convertidos. Para relajar el ambiente decidió cantar su canción de la infancia favorita pero en su versión original.

 _En la selva  
Montando un monstruo  
Lincoln es __feliz_

Un resplandor detrás de unos arbustos los detuvo en seco.

–Espera aquí. –Dijo Lincoln.

Bajó de un salto y se acercó hacia el arbusto, del otro lado había una aldea de madera iluminada por una hoguera y decenas de personas convertidas en animales alrededor. Lo peor es que todos eran conocidos de Royal Woods.

El señor Howard era mitad cabra. Se paró en lo más alto de una roca a hizo sonar un cuerno como las bestias mitológicas para callar a los demás.

–Hermanos, los invito a abrazar su instinto animal por completo dejando de usar pantalones.

El otro señor Mc Braid: Harold. Era mitad cerdo y estaba entre lo que seguían usando pantalones.

–Lo haré por ti querido, pero me quedaré con mi buzo. –Se cruzó de brazos. –Aún conservo mi dignidad. –Dijo pero entonces vio fruta podrida cubierta de gusanos en el suelo que lo hizo salivar. – ¡Genial proteína! –Y se abalanzó a devorarla.

Lincoln no lo pudo soportar más y salió a verlos con sus propios ojos.

– ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Se han convertido en monstruos!

–Esa no es forma de hablar Lincoln.

Lincoln miró hacia abajo, de donde provino ese reproche, y vio a su maestra Agnes convertida en cien pies.

– ¡Oh cielos! ¿Se encuentra bien?

–Claro, hace años que no estoy tan delgada y estos brazos son ideales para realizar toda clase de trabajos en poco tiempo.

–Mi forma también me encanta Lincoln.

Lincoln dio un sobresalto por la repentina aparición de Lucy y fue peor ya que estaba convertida en murciélago. Detrás de él vio un flamenco con gafas que solo podía ser Leni y lo confirmó cuando esta se asustó e intentó meter su cabeza bajo tierra, al parecer nadie le había dicho que no era u avestruz. A su izquierda había un lobo de pelaje marrón y cola de caballo quien solo podía ser Lynn.

Aún después de recibir ese susto por Lucy, la felicidad de ver a su familia a salvo lo hizo recuperarse.

– ¡Chicas me da tanto gusto que estén bien! –Gritó Lincoln feliz mientras abrazaba a sus hermanas. – ¿Dónde están las demás?

–Aquí estamos hermano.

Lincoln volteó la cabeza y se topó con una rana con gorra junto a un cisne rosa.

– ¡Lola! ¡Lana!

La nueva Lana saltó hacia el hombro derecho de su hermano ya que en el izquierdo se encontraba Lucy.

–Llegaste justo a tiempo para mí carrera en el estanque con Brincos.

Lola solo se posó en su cabeza.

–Eso pueden hacerlo después, necesito que me limpies las alas Lincoln y ráscame la cabeza por favor.

Antes de poder responder a ambas, llegaron el resto de su familia: Sus padres eran una pareja de conejos (Que para Lincoln resultaba muy correcto) y Luan llevaba encima a Luna convertida en pulpo violeta.

–Checa esto hermano, puedo tocar hasta seis instrumentos a la vez ¡Soy mi propia banda!

Un rinoceronte con un aro en el cuerno pareció deprimirse.

– ¿Eso significa que ya no me necesitas?

–No quise decir eso Chunk, por supuesto que aún estas en mi banda. –Se apresuró a responder Luna logrando animar a su amigo.

– ¿No creen que ahora tenemos cosas más importantes de qué preocuparnos torpes? –Dijo una leona de pelaje dorado.

– ¡Lori! –Exclamó Lincoln al reconocerla.

– ¡Dilcondl! –Dijo una voz chillona desde abajo.

Lincoln se agachó y vio a un ratoncito que le sonreía desde abajo. El roedor tenía un mecho de cabello parado.

– ¡Lily!

De repente un búho calló en picada y tomó a Lily con una de sus patas. Solo dios sabe que hubiese ocurrido si Lincoln no la hubiese atrapado con la mano.

Lincoln miró molesto al animal, luego su molestia pasó a la ira cuando notó los enormes anteojos que usaba y ese par de ojos tan conocidos por él que lo miraban avergonzados.

– ¡Lisa! ¿Qué te pasa?

–Esto es solo un malentendido hermano. Te aseguro que solo estaba realizando actividades recreativas.

–Ósea… ¿Solo estabas jugando? –Tradujo Lincoln con una ceja alzada.

–Por supuesto.

– ¿Cómo se llama el juego?

– _Nos comeremos a Lily._

Lincoln puso una expresión entre el horror y el asco, para luego soltar a su hermana.

 _–"Ya oí suficiente"._

Fue al centro de la aldea y se paró en la misma roca donde antes estuvo el señor Howard para dirigirse a todos los presentes.

– ¡Híbridos de todas las especies! ¡Deben luchar contra el que les hizo esto!

–El mitad niño, mitad conejo tiene razón. –Mencionó una de la multitud y al instante otros empezaron a murmurar estando de acuerdo, pero una riza profunda y repentina los hizo calla a todos.

Había llegado el señor Haggings.

–JA JA JA. –Reía mientras salía de la vegetación con su traje blanco y un zorro al hombro. –Admito que quizá violé sus derechos mis amigos pero díganme la verdad ¿No creen que su vida como animales es mejor?

–Pues yo me siento increíble ¡Ya nada se me olvida! –Exclamó feliz Albert, el abuelo de Lincoln, convertido en elefante.

–Y ya nadie me critica por mi actitud. –Dijo una Maggie mitad perezosa.

–A mí me dejó de doler el cuello. –Dijo el señor quejó convertido en jirafa.

Uno a uno los habitantes de Royan Woods fueron exponiendo sus razones, al parecer todos acordaron con que estaban mejor ahora que cuando eran humanos.

Lincoln ya no pudo quedarse callado.

– ¡¿Acaso se han vuelto locos?! ¡¿Cómo pueden pensar así?!

El zorro que llevaba Haggings levantó la cabeza mostrando un moño en el cuello.

–Vamos Lincoln solo piensa en todo lo bueno que conlleva la vida salvaje.

De no ser por la voz Lincoln jamás habría reconocido a…

– ¿Tetherby?

–El mismo y créeme que sé por lo que estás pasando, pero la verdad es que cuanto más tiempo pasé en esta forma menos deseé volver a ser humano. Te lo suplico Lincoln, abandona tu humanidad y acepta esta nueva vida.

– ¿Vida? ¿A eso llamas vida? Lo único que hacen es comer, dormir, reproducirse, andar completamente desnudos por doquier, hacen ruidos extraños en mitad de la noche, algunos ni siquiera duermen por la noche, rompen cosas y vuelven a reproducirse.

– ¡Exacto! ¿No crees que eso es algo genial?

–No para mí. –Si creían que con eso iban a convencer a Lincoln Loud de convertirlo en un monstruo pues se equivocaban. No hay nada en la tierra que lo convierta en un salvaje.

Lynn se acercó a su hermano.

–Pues… si aceptases el cambio podrías leer todos tus cómics sin ropa y nadie se quejaría.

Lincoln miro a Lynn con los ojos abiertos, luego a Haggings, luego a sus pantalones y nuevamente a Haggings.

– ¿Dónde firmo?

 _Una serie de experimentos después._

Los habitantes de Royal Woods disfrutaban el nuevo día corriendo por la pradera, nadando en el océano y volando por el cielo.

En el medio de todo eso una criatura bípeda y llena de pelo blanco se bajaba de un salto de un árbol. Pronto todos los Louds se arremolinaron alrededor de él.

Lisa se posó en la misma rama de la cual había saltado.

– ¿Te gusta ser un simio Lincoln?

– ¡Ya lo creo! –Exclamó feliz el Lincoln mitad simio albino. –Con estos brazos musculosos puedo hacerlo todo y ya nadie se mete conmigo.

–Hablando de eso Lincoln recuerda que me prometiste un masaje en los hombros. –Dijo Lori.

–Enseguida. –Respondió él y uso su mano derecha para acariciar a Lori detrás de las orejas logrando que ella ronroneara de placer.

–Yo también requiero de tu asistencia para hacer mi nido aquí hermano. Eres el único de nosotros que conserva los dedos pulgares. –Mencionó Lisa.

–No hay problema. –Dijo mientras usaba su mano izquierda para ayudar a Lisa.

–A mí me sigue picando la cabeza. –Se quejaba Lola.

–Okey. –Respondió de mala gana y puso su pie izquierdo a rascar la cabeza de Lola.

Lily se subió al hombro de su hermano y se quedó dormida mientras este sacaba su nuevo cómic y lo seguía leyendo usando la mano (Mejor dicho pie) que le quedaba libre.

–Esto es vida.

* * *

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **Tuve muchos problemas para decidir en qué animal convertir a Lincoln. En un momento me puse a buscar animales albinos y lo que encontré no me gustó. Seguro dirán que lo mejor hubiese sido convertirlo en un conejo, pensé lo mismo, pero si hacía eso me quedaba sin mi chiste de "Mitad niño, mitad conejo".  
Decidí el simio blanco por Tarzan jajajaja.**

 **Les tengo un anuncio, hasta ahora solo he escrito parodias de los episodios de las casitas de horror porque son mis favoritos pero el próximo estará basado en uno de los momentos más ÉPICOS de la serie de los simpson así que no se lo pierdan.**


	9. Lincoln se enoja

**A diferencia de los otros capítulos este solo contará con una parte. Advertencia: Esté capítulo contará con más drama que comedia. Quedan advertidos.**

* * *

Los louds estaban en el sótano esperando a que parase la tormenta.

– ¡Ey sis! ¿Alguna idea de cómo podemos pasar el tiempo? –Preguntó Luna.

– ¡Yo encontré esto! –Gritó Luan sacando un cubo rubik.

– ¡Oh cielos! –Gritó Leni de la emoción. –Como que, me súper olvidé que teníamos uno de esos.

Lori lo tomó y empezó a girarlo intentando armarlo.

–De niña literalmente pasaba horas intentando armarlo, no recuerdo por qué lo dejé.

–Lo estás haciendo mal Lori. Tienes que girarlo para el otro lado. –Dijo Lola.

–Pero si hace eso desarmará el naranja. –Intervino Lana.

– ¿Por qué no tiene color negro? –Interrumpió Lucy logrando que todos saltasen del susto.

–Ese color no "cuadra" con el juego Lucy jajajajaja ¿Entienden?

Quejido general.

Lisa se acomodó los lentes.

–Existen muchas formas para solucionar el tan famoso cubo. Lo mejor es resolver el cubo de Rubik por capas, primero la superior, luego la central, y por último la inferior. Con un poco de práctica el cubo de Rubik se puede armar en menos de 2 minutos, y con mucha práctica incluso se puede bajar de 30 segundos.

–Gracias por la lección cerebrito. –Se quejó Lynn. –Solo sigue dándole vueltas hasta que llegue a algo.

–Ese es el peor consejo que he oído para armar un rompecabezas. –Dijo Lisa molesta por el apodo anterior de Lynn y porque realmente era el peor consejo para armar el cubo.

– ¿Qué no estábamos haciendo un cubo?

–El cubo es un rompecabezas mecánico Leni. –Dijo Lisa rodando los ojos.

– ¡Creo que ya casi lo tengo! –Exclamó una Lori emocionada porque al fin ganase ese juego.

–Estuviste cerca hermana pero tienes un cuadrado rojo en el lado blanco y viceversa.

Lori giró el cubo para comprobar que lo que le decía Luna era cierto.

–Eh oído que cuando te pasa eso tienes que empezar de nuevo. Al menos tenemos algo para hacer.

Pasó el tiempo y Lori no podía armar el cubo, sus hermanas y Lincoln no dejaban de decirle que girase esto o hiciera lo otro. Cuando le hacía caso a uno, otro se empeñaba en desarmar lo que había hecho ya que supuestamente estaba mal. Eso provocó muchas discusiones.

Lori entre la frustración, los gritos de sus hermanos y el estrés no lo soportó más y golpeó la mesa con el cubo usando ambas manos. El estruendo calló a los Louds y ella aprovechó para decir algo.

– ¿Saben qué? ¡Ya recuerdo porque dejé de jugar a esto! –Gritó enfadada y lanzó el cubo sobre su hombro sin importarle donde cállese.

–Oigan… Escuchen.

–Yo no escucho nada.

– ¡Exacto!

Todos se pusieron de pie de un salto.

– ¡La tormenta terminó!

Los Louds salieron del sótano y vieron todo perfecto… bueno, perfecto en el sentido Loud.

–Increíble, no hay el menor daño. –Dijo Lincoln feliz.

Sus padres llegaron desde la cocina.

–Buenas noticias niños, la casa Loud sobrevivió a otra tempestad. –Dijo Lynn señor y todos corearon de felicidad. –Muy bien niños, aunque la casa se encuentre bien hay mucha basura por todas partes, así que quiero que vallan a buscar sus cosas para una limpieza de primavera de emergencia.

Un suspiro de amargura general invadió la sala. Lo único bueno de las limpiezas de primavera era que solo tenían que hacerla una vez al año. A pesar de no gustarles, los Louds obedecieron a su padre y fueron a sus habitaciones.

Lincoln estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando se dirigió a la multitud.

– ¿Saben una cosa? En una gran familia, es normal pasar por dificultades pero lo más importante de todo es saber afrontarlas juntos.

Caminó por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación y puso su mano sobre el pomo de su puerta.

–Porque no hay nada que no se pueda superar con fe.

Abrió la puerta topándose con un pájaro en un nido, este lo miró y salió volando por detrás.

Una vez recuperado de la sorpresa Lincoln vio que había una rama de un árbol en su cuarto. Con mucho cuidado tocó la punta de esta y al instante la rama se fue hacia atrás dejando ver el cielo azul y a su vecino el señor quejón viéndolo desde su casa con los ojos abiertos.

– ¡MI CUARTO!

Todas salieron de sus recámaras al oír el grito de Lincoln. Su hermano estaba de rodillas mirando lo que antes fue su cuarto. Todas se quedaron mudas de la impresión, la rama había roto todo el techo del cuarto de Lincoln y cuando se fue hacia atrás se llevó consigo sus muebles.

–Lincoln… lo siento mucho hermano. –Dijo Luna mientras lo abrazaba y las demás la imitaron.

–Se perdió… Todo… Todo todito. –Logró articular Lincoln.

– ¿Chicas? –Llamó Rita mientras subía por la escalera junto con su esposo. –Están bien creímos oír… ¡SANTO CIELO! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

–Unidades paternas, informo que la residencia personal de nuestro hermano se vio dañada debido a la caída de una estructura de madera que se desconectó de su tronco central.

– ¡Si! Además de eso, una rama se rompió y destruyó el cuarto de Linky. –Dijo Leni alterada.

Desmayo general.

–Eso fue lo que dije.

Lincoln, con gran esfuerzo, se puso de pie y entró a lo que antes fue su cuarto. Nunca fue la gran cosa, solo un armario bien adaptado pero era el único lugar de la casa al cual podía considerar suyo y de nadie más. Ahora se había ido. Su espacio. Su santuario. El lugar de refugio del monstruo de diez cabezas al que muy cariñosamente llamaba hermanas. No vio sus cómics, sus herencias debajo de su cama no estaban tampoco ni siquiera las repisas. Cuando se arrimó afuera pudo ver a su conejito Bun-bun… atravesado por una rama en el lugar en donde tendría que estar su corazón.

–No queda nada. –Dijo Lincoln y se echó a llorar.

–Hijo lo siento mucho. No me había dado cuenta antes de la rama, cuando la vi fuera creí que solo eran hojas apoyadas. –Apoyó su mano en el hombro de su hijo. –Descuida reconstruiremos toda tu habitación y será mejor que nunca.

Las chicas al oír eso se ofrecieron voluntarias para ayudar logrando animar a su hermano.

–Gracias chicas.

–Sin embargo esto puede llevar mucho tiempo. Hasta que la tengamos lista tendrás que dormir con alguna de tus hermanas.

–En realidad preferiría dormir en el sofá.

A Lincoln no le hacía ninguna gracia dormir con sus hermanas, luego de esa noche que pasó con Lynn decidió que las siestas con ellas serían solo en caso de emergencias y ahora con la pérdida de su habitación no se encontraba en las mejores condiciones de compartir.

–Bueno si lo prefieres así, está bien.

Y así fue como Lincoln terminó durmiendo en el sofá de la sala. Le había dicho su padre que solo serían unos días, pero como siempre los trabajos se retrasaron debido al desastre general de la casa. Además de eso, toda la tarea que había hecho se encontraba entre sus cosas rotas por lo que tuvo que volver a hacerla. Fue la semana más incómoda de toda su vida. Encima todos los ruidos en la casa Loud parecían agudizarse en el living por lo que los ronquidos y susurros de sus hermanas lo estuvieron persiguiendo.

Ya eran las dos de la mañana y Lincoln no podía conciliar el sueño. El condenado sofá es peor que vanzila en cuanto a comodidad.

– _"Esto no es justo"._ –Pensaba Lincoln muy amargado. _–"¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí y solo a mí?"_

Últimamente las desgracias andaban siguiendo a Lincoln, al fin había convencido a su familia de que no daba mala suerte y que así pudiese pasar la tormenta en el sótano y todo eso solo para que sus cosas (Las cuales había recuperado después de que su madre las vendiera porque las consideró contaminada, no lo olvidemos) se perdiesen sin remedio.

– _"¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? Siempre ayudo a mis hermanas, soy bueno con la gente, es verdad que tengo ciertos ataques de egoísmo y causo muchos problemas pero siempre me esfuerzo por solucionarlos. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿POR QUÉ? Es que… Siento que voy a estallar. A veces trato de gritar. Puedo sentir la ira que quiere salir pero… Rayos… RAYOS… ¡Y MIL RAYOS! ¡NO PUEDO!"_

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir por sus ojos. Rebeldes he incontrolables. No entendía por qué. No eran de tristeza de eso estaba seguro, sino más bien de frustración.

La mañana había llegado demasiado deprisa para el gusto de Lincoln. Abrió los ojos topándose con diez pares que lo veían.

– ¡Ah! –Gritó él dando un salto y cayendo de cara al suelo.

–Buenos días Lincoln, literalmente tenemos una sorpresa para ti. –Dijo Lori mientras veía a su hermano sobarse la cara.

– _"Pues entonces ya puedo dar por perdida mi esperanza de tener un día tranquilo"._

Revisó el reloj de la sala y ahí vio que solo había dormido cuatro horas y media. Sentían los ojos arder por la falta de sueño y el llanto. No pudo ocultar su mal humor.

– ¿Ahora qué? ¿Se incendiaron las ruinas de mi cuarto?

Lana se echó a reír.

–Claro que no tonto. Ven rápido.

Sin su permiso lo levantaron todas juntas del sillón y lo llevaron hacia arriba solo para dejarlo en frente de la puerta. Lincoln se dejó ser, la idea de ser cargado como alguien que ganó el súper tazón le dio una absurda gracia.

– ¡Te presentamos tu nueva habitación!

Los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron al ver su puerta nueva.

–Le pusimos seguro pera que tengas privacidad.

– ¿Ya está terminada? Papá dijo que tomaría una semana más.

–Pues sí. Pero decidimos acelerar el proceso. –Dijo Lana mientras acomodaba sus herramientas.

– ¡Oh! Chicas, muchas gracias ¡Las quiero mucho! –Gritó Lincoln feliz porque sus hermanas se hubiesen tomado su tiempo para él.

Compartieron un bello abrazo grupal. Luego Lincoln Intentó abrir la perta pero se dio de cara contra esta.

–Ups. Recuerda que tiene puesto el seguro Linc.

Lincoln solo se sobo la nariz. Al menos eso probaba que el seguro si funciona. Abrió la puerta y utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad por mantener la sonrisa.

La habitación era HORRIBLE: Las paredes estaban pintadas de muchos colores como aquella vez que quisieron sorprender a sus padres pintando la casa.

 _–"Ahora entiendo su expresión de horror"._

Estaba llena de póster de bandas que no conocía, carteles de fútbol y modelos masculinos. Ahora contaba con una litera cama de madera adornada con esculturas de ángeles y ositos cariñositos. Debajo de esta estaba su computadora.

Pasó cerca del que antes fue su escritorio y los pelos se le pararon.

–Ten cuidado Lincoln, me tomé las molestias de instalar en tu cuarto un nuevo generador para la casa. Hay mucha electricidad en el aire así que te recomiendo usar sombrero.

–Claro Lisa. –Respondió con condescendencia.

Uno de los carteles de modistas llamó su atención… y no en el buen sentido de la palabra.

– ¿Qué es esto?

– ¡Fue mi idea! –Dijo Leni emocionada. –Como que, note lo mucho que te gusta la ropa interior para hombre así que busque los mejores modelos e hice unos pósteres solo para ti.

–Te agradezco la intención Leni. _–"¿Pero en qué rayos estás pensando? Si llego a invitar a alguien a mi cuarto… Mejor ni pensarlo"._ –Pero no creo que sea lo mejor.

Iba a quitar el póster pero luna se lo impidió.

–Ni se te ocurra Bro. Aquí los pósteres son contrapesos. Si quitas uno toda la pared se desarmará.

– _"Así que mi habitación se mantiene en pie gracias a carteles. Esto se pone cada vez mejor."_

Levantó la cabeza topándose con un retrato aterrador de un demonio que lo miraba con los ojos rojos.

–Ese es Melkor, el hermano de Edwid. Se alimenta de las pesadillas de las personas así que nunca jamás volverás a tener sueños intranquilos. –Mencionó Lucy.

– _"Solo los que me cause este tipo"._

–Lincoln, quiero que sepas que decidimos hacerte una expansión a tu cuarto. Mírala por ti mismo.

Luan no mentía, había un pasillo profundo en una de sus paredes con una puerta al final.

Solo dio un paso para confirmar que la puerta tenía el tamaño de su mano y el pasillo era más pequeño que él.

–JAJAJAJA valió la pena el esfuerzo. –Se reía Luan después de ver la cara de su hermano.

A pesar de la broma Lincoln abrió la puerta. Del otro lado lo recibió el señor Quejón.

–Hola Loud. Dime ¿Tu padre de casualidad hizo lasaña?

Lincoln cerró la puerta.

– ¡Auch! ¡Mi nariz! –Se quejó Grouse del otro lado.

–Ya vi suficiente. –Dijo Lincoln mientras daba la vuelta para salir. Haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de su vecino.

Lola hinchó el pecho de orgullo.

– ¿Y bien Lincoln? ¿Qué dices de la habitación que te construyeron tus queridas hermanas? –Dijo con una gran sonrisa. Confiada de oír los elogios de su hermano.

Lana a su lado la imitó mientras se recargaba sobre la puerta con su mano.

–Te durará para siempre.

La puerta se fue hacia atrás y calló con un sonoro "pum". La vibración que causó desestabilizó la litera cama armada por Leni y se derrumbó sobre la computadora de Lisa rompiendo el monitor. Todos los pósteres se desprendieron de las paredes al mismo tiempo que las repisas se caían y finalmente el piso entero se desquebrajó llevando abajo tanto las cosas viejas que habían podido salvar como las nuevas.

Por suerte Lana había conseguido apartar la mano y recuperar el equilibrio impidiendo caer.

– ¡Cielos eso estuvo cerca!

– ¡¿Literalmente qué fue lo que pasó?! –Preguntó Lori.

–No lo entiendo, de acuerdo a mis cálculos el suelo debería haber resistido el peso extra.

Lincoln empezó a masajearse las sienes y despeinarse el pelo mientras veía su cuarto nuevamente destruido. – _"¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? ¡¿POR QUÉ MALDITA SEA?!"_

– ¡Encontré el problema! –Gritó Luan mientras les mostraba un tornillo oxidado. –Todos están iguales y la madera está podrida. Creo que uno se salió y los demás le siguieron ¿No les parece increíble como con la más mínima rotura puede resquebrajar lo todo?

Luan tenía pensado ir hacia su cuarto y tirar el tornillo pero tropezó con sus pies. Por suerte Luna la sostuvo de los hombros pero el tornillo se le escapó entre los dedos. Voló entre sus hermanas y golpeó a Lincoln justo en la frente

Lincoln vio el metal volando hacia él pero no reaccionó. Cuando sintió el imparto del frió metal, pudo escuchar un cristal romperse muy dentro de su mente. El tornillo rebotó un par de veces en frente de él hasta quedar inmóvil en el suelo. En ningún momento dejó de mirarlo. Pronto las lágrimas volvieron a emerger de sus ojos y esta vez no hizo ningún esfuerzo por contenerlas, fue como si se hubiese roto un dique en su mente… Y algo más estaba surgiendo. Algo oscuro que recorrió todo su cuerpo. De pronto Lincoln había dejado de llorar y empezó a temblar.

Las chicas miraron apenadas a su hermano. Estaban a punto de abrazarlo cuando este se limpió las lágrimas con la mano y las miró de una forma que las hizo sentir… Asustadas.

–U-Ustedes C-con-condenada bola de estúpidas ¡Estúpidas! –Las apuntóp con el dedo. –¡¿Acaso no tiene cerebro?! ¡¿Qué no pueden hacer nada bien?!

Las diez hermanas dieron un gritó de sorpresa.

– ¡Lincoln! ¿Qué clase de forma de hablar es esa? –Le dijo Lori usando su autoridad como hermana y tratando de ocultar el dolor que sentía. Es cierto que la situación era muy estresante pero no haba a permitir que su hermano le hablase así ni a ninguna otra. – ¡Tuvimos buenas intenciones!

Lincoln le dirigió una sonrisa entre la burla y el desprecio.

– ¿Buenas intenciones? –Repitió antes de soltar una risa amarga. – ¡Yo no puedo dormir con buenas intenciones Lori! ¡Además! ¡Tú nunca haces nada con buenas intenciones! ¡Todo siempre es con doble intención! ¡Todo lo que haces es solo para que te dejemos sola con tu teléfono o por conveniencia! ¡Nunca das nada sin esperar algo a cambio! ¡Para salir de paseo siempre tenemos que hacer algo por ti antes, a menos que ese lugar quieras ir! ¿Pero qué crees? ¡Ninguno de los lugares a los que les gusta ir a ustedes es de mi agrado! ¡No te importa en lo más mínimo nada que no tenga que ver con tu estúpido celular! ¡Leni pudo haberse lastimado seriamente en su examen de manejo y a ti ni siquiera se te ocurrió hasta que te o dije! ¡Bobby y yo la estábamos pasando increíble y tú, en lugar de alegrarte, te comportaste como una niña celosa! ¡Me ordenas mantenerme alejado de tus cosas cuando tú siempre entras a mi cuarto sin tocar! ¡Eres la mayor pero es a mí a quien todas buscan cuando quieren compartir alguna actividad y eso lo hacen porque saben que no pueden esperar nada de ti más que gruñidos!

Lori sentía que le faltaba el aire. En toda su vida jamás había visto a Lincoln así. Con solo verlo a los ojos sabía que estaba hablando en serio. Su mente se había quedado totalmente bloqueada frente a los argumentos de su hermano.

Lincoln hizo una mueca de desagrado.

– ¿Te digo algo? Hice lo correcto en escribir esa carta.

Eso fue todo. Una lágrima escapó por los ojos de Lori y le siguieron muchas más.

Luna dio un paso al frente.

– ¡ _Calm down brother_!

Lincoln volteó la cabeza en dirección a Luna y arqueo una ceja.

– ¿ _Calm Down_? ¡JA! Miren quién habla. La señorita _soy lo máximo de ruido en esta casa_ ¡Tú eres de las principales razones por la que no puedo tener un minuto de paz en esta casa! Es bueno que sepas tocar música y hacer ruido porque de lo contrario nadie se daría cuenta de tu presencia. Te recomiendo que aprendas la frase "una moneda por favor" te servirá cuando estés en la calle.

Luna se llevó las manos a la boca. Lincoln. Su hermanito. Su ángel. Aquél que siempre la apoyó en cuanto a la música y le dijo que lo que tocaba era fabuloso acaba de decirle que no tenía futuro como estrella.

Lola, quien se había quedado abrazada a Lana, miro a su hermana conteniendo el llanto. Ni siquiera ella pensaría en decirle algo tan cruel a una de sus hermanas.

–Eso no está bien Lincoln ¡Retráctate! –Le ordenó.

Lincoln pasó su mirada a ella y abrió los ojos al máximo, como si Lola hubiese aparecido por arte de magia.

– ¿Pero qué oigo? ¡Por supuesto! ¡Lola Loud! ¡La niña malcriada que siempre recurre a la manipulación y al engaño para obtener lo que quiere pero cuando llega un mal momento de hermanos hace el papel de moralista! –Eso último lo dijo con sumo desprecio. – ¡A ti solo te importa la apariencia y verte hermosa! ¡La única vez que te vi interesada en algo más que el exterior fue cuando te di un bombón de chocolate relleno!

Lola instintivamente sujetó la mano de Lana. Por primera vez sentía miedo de su hermano.

Luan se llevó la mano a su boca para ahogar la risa. Estaba sorprendida por la actitud de Lincoln y muy molesta por las cosas que había dicho pero ese chiste estuvo bueno. Tenía que anotarlo.

Por desgracia, el único que se percató de su risa fue Lincoln. Eso solo logró hacerlo enojar aún más porque significaba que aún no lo tomaban enserio.

– ¡OH VALLA LUAN! ¡¿TE PARECE GRACIOSO LO QUE DIGO?! ¡Pues bien! ¡Úsalo para tu estúpida página de Internet! ¡Tienes que usar material fresco! ¡De lo contrario la gente se terminará por cansar de ti y tu estúpido humor cliché! ¡Las personas en verdad que pierde el tiempo en Internet!

La sonrisa de Luan se borró.

–Vamos Lincoln seguro que…

– ¡¿CREES QUE ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA UNO DE TUS TONTOS JUEGOS DE PALABRAS?! ¡¿CREES SIQUIERA QUE EN ALGÚN MOMENTO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA TI ACASO?! ¡No eres más que una molestia en esta casa!

Luan tubo que morderse el labio para no llorar.

–Yo no soy molesta. –Dijo con dificultad.

– ¡Sí que lo eres! ¡Te la pasas asiéndome bromas todo el condenado día! ¡No porque quieras hacerme sentir mejor, sino solo por tú diversión! ¡La gente solo te habla y te busca para sus fiestitas! ¡Nadie te quiere cerca cuando pasa algo importante! –Nuevamente sonrió. –El único chiste tuyo que aún me hace reír, es aquel en el cual te consideras a ti misma un comediante. Je je je je. Nunca falla.

Luan posó su mano en su pecho. Podían sentir como le faltaba el aire. Había recibido malas críticas antes de las personas que visitaban su blog, sus amigos e inclusive sus hermanas… pero de Lincoln jamás. Esas palabras salidas de su boca fueron pero que mil malas críticas juntas.

Lisa se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención. Su mente estuvo trabajando a cien por cien desde que su hermano comenzó con su exabrupto, buscando el mejor diálogo para concluir esta incómoda escena. No es que no entendiese las razones de su hermano para decirles esas cosas, obviamente se encontraba muy estresado. Por eso ahora recurriría a su lado más racional y encontraría la voz de la razón.

–Lincoln yo…

–Ahórratelo Lisa. Varias veces dijiste que las necias emociones humanas no tienen lugar en tu cabeza. No necesito ningún sermón sobre relaciones o lo que sea que vayas a decir. De hecho ¡No necesito nada de ti! Todo lo que sale de tu boca está más vacío que tus de ensayo.

Y todo el discurso que tenía preparado Lisa en su cabeza se hizo pedazos.

– _"Esto es ridículo. Las emociones humanas… El comportamiento de Lincoln… Mi hermano. Los genios no lloran. Los genios no lloran. Los genios no…"_

Sus pensamientos se vieron cortados cuando sintió la humedad en la cara y pronto se sentó en el suelo a llorar como una niña pequeña.

Lincoln solo miró llorar a su hermana de cuatro años sin sentir el más mínimo sentimiento de lastima o satisfacción. Solo se le quedó mirando.

Lynn hasta ahora se había quedado muda por las palabras de Lincoln, estaba muy molesta.

– ¡Basta Lincoln! ¡Estás exagerando! ¡Actúas como si fueses el centro de esta casa y la principal víctima de todo! ¡Tú siempre tienes tus ataques egoístas! ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

La mirada estoica de su hermano cambió a una de furia y desprecio.

– ¡Si lo admito! Muchas veces utilizo la manipulación para hacer mis cosas, pero yo te pregunto ¿Qué son esas cosas que quiero? ¿Un rato tranquilo en una piscina? ¿Un asiento cómodo para un viaje? ¿Ver mi programa favorito? ¿Leer mis comics tranquilo? ¿Comprar cereal? ¡Son mis malditas cosas Lynn! ¡Puede que no sean tan importantes como tus deportes pero es lo que me gusta! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me has apoyado A MÍ en algo que me gusta?

–Recuerdo cierta temporada de futbol…

– ¡A mí no me gustan los deportes! ¡Mamá me obligó a entrar en el equipo y tú solo me "ayudaste" porque se trataba de deporte y para ser la estrella del equipo! ¡Yo siempre te ayudo en tus prácticas aun cuando resulta más que obvio para todos que no lo disfruto! ¡Tú siquiera eres capaz de eso!

–N-Nos humillaste por Internet para ganar un trofeo. –Se defendió con torpeza.

– ¡Y yo publiqué otro en el cual me humillé el doble para recuperar su confianza! ¡Demostré que me interesaba más ustedes que un tonto trofeo!

Lynn apretó sus puños tan fuerte que empezaron a dolerle.

Lincoln la desafío con la mirada.

–Lo repito: me humille y renuncié a la posibilidad de conseguir un trofeo porque ustedes me importaron más que un metal frio y vacío, a diferencia tuya que me diste la espalda por no ganar un tonto partido. Apuesto a que estás pensando en golpearme ¿No es así? Siempre haces lo mismo: cuando algo no está a tu favor recurres a la violencia o tus tontas supersticiones sobre la suerte.

La tención podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Lincoln acababa de sacar un tema muy oscuro para la familia en general: El traje de ardilla. Ese horrible malentendido que terminó con él siendo excluido de su hogar, durmiendo fuera de la casa bajo el pretexto de que traía mala suerte y usando un traje de ardilla, con la idea aún más ridícula de que con eso evitaban que saliese la mala suerte.

Esa tontería solo duró un día cuando en ese mismo viaje a la playa Lincoln sufrió un fuerte golpe de calor y no se pudo levantar. Su familia lo encontró tirado sobre la arena y al comprobar que no despertaba rápidamente olvidaron el asunto de la suerte y le quitaron el traje. La condición de Lincoln era deplorable: Pálido, deshidratado e inconsciente. Volvieron a casa y pasaron todo el tiempo cuidándolo. Fue cuando se dieron cuenta de lo increíblemente estúpido que sonaba la suerte frente al bienestar del Loud y por eso se disculparon con creses prometiéndolo toda clase de cosas para él y pidiéndole perdón. Al final Lincoln los perdonó, pero algo se había roto ese día.

Lana hacía un esfuerzo por no llorar. No podía creer que Lincoln dijera cosas tan horribles e hirientes.

– L-Lincoln p-por f-favor no digas eso.

Lincoln miró a Lana con una expresión de piedra.

–Digo la verdad Lana. Te ayudé a sacar a las ranas de la escuela y trato de ver las cosas como ustedes lo hacen. Hoy no. Enserio quería mi cuarto armado. Quería paz y ni eso pueden darme una sola vez. ¿Cómo es posible que no te guste compartir mi sándwich especial si te comes cada porquería que encuentras en la basura? ¿Cómo es posible que puedas desarmar un auto, pero resultes una inútil en hacer algo productivo para tu hermano?

Lana se unió a Lisa en sus llantos.

Lucy miro a su hermano. Tenía miedo de hablar con él. Tenía miedo de lo que fuese a decir pero no podía dejar esto así.

–Hermano tu oscuridad resulta abrumadora. Renace del dolor y vuelve a nosotros. –No entendía por qué dijo eso. Fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Quizá esperaba que Lincoln entendiese el verdadero significado oculto. Siempre fue muy bueno en descubrirla a ella y lo que sentía.

Lincoln la miró a ella y por sus ojos supo que comprendía. Eso le dio esperanzas. Estaba sufriendo mucho con sus palabras, todas ellas.

–No Lucy. –Dijo Lincoln cortante. –No quiero seguir esforzándome por comprenderlo todo desde su punto de vista… y menos del tuyo.

Lucy sintió como una fuerza oscura oprimía el lugar donde tendría que estar su corazón. Su hermano mayor. Aquel que la apoya con sus poemas. La que la cubrió cuando tapo el inodoro con sus libros de la princesa pony. La estaba rechazando. Solo agachó la cabeza en señal de derrota y se quedó más callada que nunca.

– ¡Linky! –Llamo Leni. – ¿Por qué dices cosas feas? Nos esforzamos para hacerte la habitación perfecta. Solo queríamos ayudar. Solo queríamos hacerte feliz.

–Y fallaran totalmente, como siempre. Tonta.

Leni lanzó un alarido de dolor y calló de rodillas al mismo tiempo que se echaba a llorar. Su Linky acababa de decirle tonta ¡A ella! Sabía que no era muy inteligente pero sus hermanos siempre la ayudaban a comprender, siempre se mostraban pacientes y comprensivos con ella. En especial Linky. Su maravilloso hermanito. Podía soportar reprobar un examen o las llamadas de atención de sus maestros, pero que su familia y principalmente su Linky le diga tonta la lastimaba más que nada e este mundo.

Lincoln paseo su mirada por los llorosos ojos de sus hermanas. Algunas estaban enojadas. Otras tristes. Otras sorprendidas. Todas dolidas.

–Niñas ¿Qué es todo este ruido?

Tanto Rita como Lynn padre se habían puesto a trabajar del lado de afuera. Al terminar se fueron hacia adentro topándose con el ruido de sus hijas llorando. Preocupados subieron las escaleras, encontrando esta escena: La habitación de Lincoln nuevamente destruida y su hijo viendo a sus hermanas llorar.

–Es una pelea. –Dijo Lincoln molesto por la aparición de sus padres. –Solo hagamos el protocolo de hermanos y ya está. Lo hará más fácil para todos y me iré.

Rita y Lynn se miraron entre ellos. Ambos habían acordado respetar el protocolo de hermanas porque consideraron que sus hijas debían empezar a resolver los problemas por su cuenta. Sin embargo, algo en la actitud de Lincoln y sus hermanas los hizo reconsiderar.

–Quieto ahí jovencito. Vas a decirnos que pasa aquí. –Ordenó su padre.

Lincoln los miró con ira.

– ¡Ya les dije que estoy peleado con ellas! ¿Por qué no me pueden dejar salir tranquilo? ¡Les importó muy poco que mis hermanas me echaran de mi cuarto cuando tuvieron su pelea! ¡Les importó menos que una mierda echarme de casa y vender mis muebles por la mala suerte!

Ambos padres se quedaron con la boca abierta a más no poder.

– ¡Me voy de aquí!

Bajó por las escaleras a paso apresurado sin mirar atrás. No quería. No lo necesitaba. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Clyde con el puño alzado apunto de tocar, este le sonrió pero duro poco al ver el ceño fruncido de su amigo.

–Ho…

– ¡Ahora no Clyde! –Le gritó y pasó a su lado.

Clyde vio a su amigo ir al garaje, subirse a su bici y salir en dirección al parque. Giró la cabeza y vio a la familia de su amigo. Los doce llorando.

–Am. Señores Louds ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Lincoln llegó al parque. Dejó la bicicleta apoyada en un árbol y entonces se echó a llorar ¿Cómo pudo decirles esas cosas a sus hermanas? ¿A sus padres?

Cuando le mostraron la habitación se sintió mucho más que feliz por el obsequio y cuando se desarmó en el fondo la causó mucha gracia. Pero Lincoln estaba de un humor de perros: La falta de sueño, combinada con la tarea de volver a hacer sus trabajos en clase y perder todas sus cosas lo hicieron perder la cabeza. Además de eso, todas las noches cuando estuvo cerca de al fin dormir escucho ciertos ruidos que le quitaban el sueño y no por gusto.

Solo digamos que esperaba ansioso a su nueva hermanita.

Sí, estos días fueron una completa basura para el peliblanco.

–Ya debo volver.

No podía quedarse en el parque por siempre.

Levantó la vista al cielo y se sorprendió de verlo naranja. Se había quedado hasta la tarde llorando amargamente. Qué bueno que estaba en una zona no muy concurrida. Si otra gente se hubiese quedado mirando eso habría sido incómodo.

Al llegar a su hogar lo encontró con una calma nada natural. De seguro sus hermanas ya les habrían contado todo a sus padres. Quizá lo envíen a una escuela militarizada o lo echen definitivamente de casa.

Con un fuerte suspiro entró listo para recibir su castigo.

En cuanto cruzó la puerta doce pares de ojos se le quedaron mirando. El momento fue sumamente incómodo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio una serie de maletas llenas de ropa.

 _–"En serio van a echarme."_ –Eso le dolió mucho más de que esperaba. Solo miro las maletas y asintió. –Yo…

Y sus hermanas lo abrazaron.

Lincoln no hubiese estado más sorprendido si _Ace Savvy_ hubiese aparecido montado en una rana gigante ofreciéndole una tarta de manzana.

– ¿Chicas?

Sus padres lo miraron con suma felicidad y se sumaron al abraso.

–Hijo te conseguimos un vieja a un campamento de invierno para que la pases bien mientras terminan de arreglar tu cuarto.

Lynn señor le dio un folleto con el logo de un campamento para hacer toda clase de actividades al aire libre.

– ¿Cómo…

–Entre todas juntamos el dinero. –Le dijo Lori al tiempo que ponía su mano en su hombro. –Estuvimos hablando Lincoln. Estábamos muy molestos por lo que nos dijiste, pero tras debatir nos dimos cuenta que aunque lo que nos dijiste fue muy hiriente… Eso no lo hace menos cierto.

–No te apreciamos como deberíamos. Vimos muchos de mis videos y realmente abusamos de ti.–Dijo Luan.

–Y por eso queremos darte este regalo solo para ti.- Dijo Luna.

– ¿Te gusta? –Preguntaron las gemelas al mismo tiempo.

Lincoln por primera vez en el día sonrió lleno de felicidad.

– ¡ME ENCANTA! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS CHICAS! ¡LAMENTO TODAS LAS COSAS QUE LES DIJE! ¡LAS AMO!

Se volvieron a unir en un profundo abrazo.

Lynn padre los observó a todos muy feliz junto con su esposa. Entonces se lo ocurrió algo y se agachó para estar a la altura de su hijo.

–Lincoln, quiero que me prometas que si hay algo que no te guste nos lo aras saber de inmediato. No quiero que vuelvas a guardarte nada para ti.

–Lo haré pa.

Esa noche sus hermanas hicieron una pijamada y Lincoln durmió mejor que nunca. A la mañana siguiente llego el colectivo para llevarlo a su campamento. Antes de irse llamó a Clyde para que se viesen en la parada, para disculparse por su actitud y hablar con él sobre todo lo que había pasado.

–Cielos Lincoln. Debió ser intenso.

–No tienes idea. Lo siento mucho Clyde.

–No te preocupes. Es obvio que necesitabas desquitarte. Cuando vuelvas podemos ir a los juegos.

–Genial. Yo invito las bebidas.

Se despidieron con un apretón de manos y Lincoln subió al autobús.

Miro por la ventana a su familia despidiéndolo y los saludó con la mano. Cuando se perdieron de vista miró hacia adelante.

– ¿Saben una cosa? A pesar de todos mis altos y bajos, mi vida es muy interesante y aunque mi familia no sea perfecta vale la pena pelear y esforzarse por ella. Ahora lo sé y voy a creerlo siempre.

* * *

 **Para mí, el capítulo de los Simpsons cuando Flanders se harta de todos y les grita lo que piensa fue de los mejores. Como habrán notado el final fue muy diferente, no incluí el asilo porque consideré que Lincoln en verdad merecía un desquite y que su familia viese lo injusto de su vida.**

 **Sé que lo del traje de ardilla fue por su culpa pero siendo justos lo que su familia le hizo fue pasarse de la línea. En especial los padres.**

 **Por favor comenten qué les pareció.**


End file.
